


Buck Fuddies

by Bolontiku



Series: Buck Fuddies [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, pluss size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 41,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You and your friend agree, no strings attached. What happens when that gets complicated? Words are said that can't be taken back, is there a future possible?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve laughed as you grabbed another beer from the fridge, Bucky hollered at you for another as he continued talking, you rolled your eyes and opened the door again grabbing two more and headed back to the living room. 

“Steve! All I’m saying is that you need to play the field a little more!” Bucky exclaimed throwing his hands up. He held up a finger pulling his phone out and smirked as he read the text, “See?! This!!!” he held up his phone showing it off to both of you as you sat next to Steve curling up and leaning forwards at the same time, both of you scrunching your faces up reading the text.

“Look Buck,” Steve started sitting back, running his hand through his hair, “but I am just not like that...” he turned to you a smile playing on his lips.

You shrugged, taking a swig of your beer. “Sometime sex is nice,” you said looking away from the blond who’s mouth had dropped open at your words.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at you, “ohhh, my god! You have a date!!” he practically screamed. “That’s why your so spiffed up!!”

You felt your face heat up, “is it so surprising?!” you screamed back at him, “I mean.. I know I’m not the kinda girl that you two would ever date, but I do get asked out on dates!!”

Bucky moved towards you shaking his head as Steve sat up protesting, “Doll, it’s not like that! Its just after Craig-”

“Henry,” you corrected.

“Whatever, you haven’t even looked at a guy! Shit you hardly leave the building and the night security have to drag you out at Tony’s order’s otherwise you would bury yourself in paperwork and stay there till you turned to dust!”

You rolled your eyes, not looking at him. “Having good work ethic is not a bad thing.”

“No, it’s not, but overworking yourself and surviving off of coffee is,” Steve added.

“You don’t say anything when Barton does it!”

Steve broke out in laughter as Bucky sat down on the coffee table across from you and he on the sofa. “Hey coffee goes there not your butt!” Both men glared at each other for a second, “That is because Barton bleeds the stuff and he functions nicely. He sleeps, works out and is off goofing when he has time.” he pinched the tip of your nose causing you to scrunch your nose. 

“Listen to Steve, I am off, don’t wanna be late! Doll, have fun and you look beautiful!” he leaned over and dropped a kiss to your forehead before darting out the front door. 

You didn’t look over at Steve instead just sat quietly as the TV continued to play on, you weren’t even sure what was on. “So what is his name?”

You almost jumped, “AHhh, his name is Kyle.”

Steve nodded, “where did you meet him?”

You had been dreading this, “actually, I haven’t met him yet...” you tried to keep from grimacing as Steve’s head practically fell off from the force of him turning to look at you. “It’s a meet...annnnd greet...kinda thing..and we were a match on UsoLucky.com.”

“Y/N!!”

You finally looked over at him, eyes wide. “What Steve?! It’s not like I am the only on doing online dating!! The whole world is doing it! And...I am lonely, so what wrong with that? I don’t have time, much less even know where to go to meet new people. I don’t wanna do anything in office cause that would be so great!”

“But Y/N, this can’t be safe,” Steve sighed unsure of what to say to you. “That just seems so..impersonal. You can’t be sure that you two will get along.”

“Well there’s compatibility tests for that, so we should have some things in common...” you looked at your hands in your lap, “you hate me now.”

Steve turned towards you, “NOO!! How could you think that?!” he laughed and forced you to look at him, “You’re my best pal, aside from Bucky, how we managed to get the coolest, most bad-ass broad to hang out with us on a day to day basis is beyond me, we are not worthy of you.”

You burst out into laughter, “shut up dork, and it was easy, you offered me beer while we filled out paper work...”

“I still worry that you will be kidnapped.”

Shaking your head, you looked at your phone, “So...it’s time, I will text you when the date is over.”

Steve laughed, “where was that again? And you should just head back over, pretty sure Buck will just go to that dames place tonight.”

Smiling you kissed him on the cheek and stood.

Steve looked at the door after you had gone, he frowned and went back to watching the game, though he wasn’t sure who was playing now.

___

When Steve woke up two hours later he stood and cleared the beer bottles up, rubbing his face roughly he made his way back to his room. Opening the door he was instantly on the defense when he heard a noise. 

“it’s just me Steve,” your soft voice came from his bed. “DON’T! Please don’t turn on the light..”

“Y/N? What happened?” he asked padding across to his bed, he felt around till he caught your calf in hand and you pulled away, “Did he hurt you?!” he would find this....Ken and rip him apart.

“No...no....not, not like that.”

Steve’s shoulders tensed as he heard you sniffle. “Y/N, doll, your making me worry-I’m gonna turn on the lights...”

“He...isn’t into fat girls,” you whispered in the dark.

Steve froze, somewhere between climbing into/out of the bed and foot still on the floor. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep breath, the rage he felt was indescribable. 

Your little sob brought him back and he immediately curled himself around you, “I-I’m sorry!” you sobbed clutching at his collar. “It’s...just, I thought,” a hiccup interrupted you and you felt Steve’s hands run through your hair, “he seemed so nice, we talked for a week before deciding to meet. I sent him pictures!! Oh god...the way he looked at me, like I was a disappointment!”

Steve hushed you, kissing your forehead, “Doll, it’s his loss, do you know how incredibly beautiful you are?”

You shook your head in the darkness, “Its just like Henry looking at me again. Plus your my friend you have to say such things!”

“I am Captain America, I don’t lie. Plus I think I remember you telling me that Bucky and I were prime examples of the manliest men in the world?” he waited a second, noting you had calmed a bit, “so when we look at a dame and say she’s beautiful, well, doll there’s no denying that!” Steve smiled when he heard your giggle, “c’mon, doll, what kinda guy can match up to us now? Guy clearly was out of his mind to let you go.”

You shook your head laughing as he squeezed you tight. “Steve..”

“Shut up Y/N,” he murmured kissing your forehead again, “You are,” lips on your eyelids, “unequivocally,” kiss on your nose, “ timelessly,” cheeks, “breathtakingly beautiful!”

You stared up at him, his lips hovering over yours, “Okay you win,” you murmured, “I just wanted... just, to connect!” you dropped your head forwards and onto his chest.

“Or have sex.”

You smacked his chest, laughing, “That would be nice too!” you chuckled, “thank you Stevie!”

“For letting you invade my bed, the ice-cream and movies, or listening and talking some sense into you?”

“All of the above, but especially the ice-cream and movies,” you pinched his side making him yelp an jolt at the same time, “now where is this ice-cream you speak of?”

___

“NOOO!!!!” you yelled at the screen as Steve watched you, “Dumb chick! dammit, don-don’t go up!!! urgh, she went up the stairs and now she’s gonna die!” you dropped back onto the couch, falling into Steve’s side with a pout and scooping mint chocolate chip ice-cream into your mouth. 

“You are something else,” he chuckled shaking his head. 

You perked an eyebrow, “What about you mister? When are you gonna go out?”

Steve let out a little groan and dropped his head to the back of the couch, “ I tried and it’s just...so weird!” he shook his head as you laughed, “No! Seriously! The one’s that make the connection automatically assume they know everything about me, and the ones that are clueless are...clueless. There’s no depth to their conversation!”

You laughed so hard you had to hold onto your stomach, “Well, what about sex? Nothing more?” you stared at him for a moment, he wasn’t moving, “Steve, please tell me that you’ve had sex?!”

“I HAVE!” he exclaimed turning a little red as he sat up, “I mean I was in the army, we...we all had sex!!” he fell back as you laughed, “and of course I’ve had sex, not recently, but yeah...”

“What do you mean not recently?”

“Well, with missions and what not it’s been a bit difficult to meet someone with that same schedules or that would understand..”

“Steve!” you sighed, “why is this so difficult for us? I just wanna have sex!”

“With nothing more,” Steve nodded picking up his beer bottle, “and when I want it.”

“You laughed again until you felt his eyes on you, “hmm?” he smiled, “What Steve?”

“WE...could...”

You blinked for a second, “we could?”

“I mean, so long as it doesn’t come between our friendship!” he said hurriedly. Steve bit his bottom lip and shook his head, “nevermind...”

“Well, wait a minute, I didn’t say no!” you sat up quickly. “Nothing weird, just sex?” he nodded, “our schedule’s do match. And no feelings? No telling anyone else? nothing that will interfere or make it weird?!”

“You have to be the one saying this, women are more emotional than men.”

“Shut up!!” you laughed grabbing a couch pillow and smacking him with it.

Steve launched himself at you attacking your sides, you erupted in squeals and laughter, only calming down when you became acutely aware of him laying atop you. You cleared your throat as Steve’s blue eye’s bore into yours. 

He pushed your hair from your face, “so...we just...do it huh?” Licking your lips you nodded. 

Steve dipped his head, lips tentatively meeting yours, you slid your hands up his chest, around to the back of his neck, nails lightly scratching the short hair there. Steve growled and it was singlehandedly the most sexy thing you had heard in the last eight months, you gasped as he pressed his hips against you, pressing his knee between yours. “S-Steve,” he paused, before you shook your head, lifting up to meet his lips again.

Steve smiled against your lips, hands sliding from your sides, down your waist, along your hips, and hooking behind your knees, pulling until you wrapped them about his waist.

He was so much bigger then you had thought. You had hung out with the Avengers since you worked for Tony Stark, a little over a year, had been around all of them, but you had never really sized them up. Still now, with Steve leaning over you, thick muscular legs between yours.... your mind went blank as he sucked on the sweet spot on your neck, making you moan loudly.

Steve chuckled as he slid his hands up the back of your thighs to cup your ass, “Jesus Y/N!” you whimpered as he pulled you against him, grinding his already hard member into you. Your breath came out in a single whoosh when his hands were suddenly on your jeans button and zipper.

The next few seconds consisted of the two of you tugging at each others clothes. 

Steve lost his balance.

You laughed loudly curling onto your side as he fell to the floor with a thump that reverberated throughout the living room.

He was up in seconds, kicking off his jeans and boxers, jerking yours off along with your black panties, both of you shedding your shirts. Steve was above you again, “Ready?” he panted, pressing the head of his cock to your entrance.

“Shut up and fuck me Steve.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting up caused a snort and laughter to float through the air. You swung your head around to see Bucky in the kitchen laughing...apparently at you. He gestured at his own hair and you reached up, groaning as you found your hair a mess. Throwing your bare legs over the edge of the couch caused you to realize two things:

1)You were sore all over.

2)You had on no pants.

“Looks like your date went well last night if you crashed here!” Bucky threw out, “pancakes are done, go freshen up, if ya need to borrow my stuff or you can wake jerk face up and use his stuff till you can get back to your own place.”

“Nahhh, I don’t wanna be the one to wake him up,” you giggled, knowing that when Steve slept in, he was a grouch if woken for any other reason than ultimate world devastation/apocalypse. Standing gingerly, while carefully wrapping your jeans around your scantily clad rump, you made you way to Bucky’s door in time to hear him bang on Steve’s. 

“WAKE UP JERK!!! I MADE BREAKFAST!!!”

You shut his door behind you quickly making your way to his closet, snagging a shirt and sweats. Stripping and jumping into the shower you hung your head under the hot stream. Snatches of last night replaying in your head making you smirk to yourself.

Steve’s lips on your neck, the way your name sounded as he groaned, deep inside of you. Your heartbeat skipped as your reached out to steady yourself, turning the already hot water to blistering you set to cleaning up.

Bucky smirked as you sat at the table next to him, both of you looking over as Steve finally joined you two. “WAITAMINUTE!” Bucky cried out, catching at Steve’s white tank top, “FUCKER! You got some tail last night!!!” You felt your eyes go wide at the hickey Bucky was freaking out about. “Finally!! She someone serious or was it just a one night thing?”

“Buck..” Steve warned not even looking at him.

“Fine, fine, I know you don’t kiss and tell, its fine, let me tell you this girl last night was wild!”

“Was that Amber again?” you asked reaching over and snagging the syrup as Steve reached out at the same time, you stuck your tongue out and he smirked.

Bucky halted, “What?”

“Oh, Buck...you don’t keep track of them do you? You’ve seen Amber...uhm...” you tilted your head, wet hair curling against your neck as you looked at Steve, “whats the count now?”

“Three, three time now.” Steve supplied both of you smirking at Bucky.

“Honest mistake-”

“OOOoooor,” you dragged the word out, “you have a thing for the redhead.”

“He does seem to prefer red heads, ya remember when he first met Pepper?”

“God he was all googly eyed!!” you squealed when Bucky tossed a piece of bacon at you and then regretted it immediately reaching over and plucking the piece from your shirt and stuffing it in his mouth.

“Shut up,” he bit out chewing, “look, I like red heads, so what? They’re a little more....”

“Crazy?”

“Insane?”

“Willing!!” he narrowed his eyes at both you and Steve, “Willing to try adventurous things. And now that you pointed it out...”he pulled his phone out and typed away making you two watch, “There, taken care of.”

You shook your head and stood, “I have to be in the office in an hour, I have to get back to my place-don’t give me that look!! Thanks for loaning me the clothes,” you smiled kissing the top of Buck’s head and hugging Steve quickly before grabbing your clothes and purse quickly disappearing out the front door.

Steve shoved pancake into his mouth as Bucky stared at him smugly. “Your really not gonna tell me who this mystery woman is?”

___

It didn’t surprise you that Steve needed you to come to his office midday. You didn’t think much as you shuffled the files you carried, looking through them as you made you way to his office without thought. Waving and greeting those along the way. 

“Shut the door?”

“Well, hello to you too,” you managed setting the files down and shutting the door. “What did you need?”

Steve was looking through his own paperwork before standing and moving around his desk to you, giggles burst out as he kissed you, hands catching behind your neck pulling you into him. “Got a mission today,” he murmured backing you into his desk. 

“Sorry I giggle...”

“When your nervous?” he pulled back looking at you, his hands already at your hips, “Don’t be, it’s just me.” You nodded as he kissed you again, his tongue pressing past your lips to delve in, sliding along yours. He impatiently shoved at your work pants, pushing them down your hips. Your knees nearly gave out as he reached between your legs, fingers pushing your panties aside and pushed into you. “Fuck..Y/N you always this responsive?”

You held onto his shoulders breathing heavily, “You always have a booty call in the middle of the work day? HEY!!” you exclaimed as you heard the tearing of fabric.

“Well, you came,” he smirked as you bit down on your lip stifling a moan, “Shit, shit,” Steve growled softly in your ear as he shoved his own pants down, your hands quickly moving from his shoulders to his boxer encased erection. “turn around,” he demanded stepping back, thumbs hooking in the top of his boxers. You only managed to shuffle around, kicking one foot free from your pants before feeling him press your legs apart and then he was thrusting into you.

You huffed, trying not to knock over the paperwork on the desk at the same time trying to hold on. “Fuck, Steve! Your so fucking big!” You let out a whimper as he reached around, thick fingers finding and stroking your clit. “AH!” 

“Ssshhhhh,” he murmured in your ear, his other hand covering your mouth, “They’ll hear.”

You screwed your eyes shut, swallowing down the moan that worked it’s way up as he slammed into you from behind, building the fire in your gut. “Steve,” you whispered against his hand, little moans escaping you, “Steve..I...I....”

His hand slid down to your neck, gripping lightly, fingers mercilessly rubbing your clit, “That’s it...Y/N, that’s it,” he dropped his head to your shoulder, lips pressing there until you came, walls clenching down on him. Shock ran through you as he bit down, grunting as he thrust into you harder, hands now at your hips pinning you down to the desk so hard you knew there would be bruises later, but from what you weren’t sure. 

You nearly cried out when he buried himself and finally came inside of you, leaning over you, chest weighing down heavily on your back, teeth still in your shoulder. 

Neither of you moved for a long time, just trying to catch your own breath. “Steve..” you winced as he pulled his teeth gingerly from your shoulder.

He hummed as he pulled out, “hang on, I got my workout bag,” he moved quickly, pulling a towel and a water bottle from the gym bag as you watched over your shoulder. “Clean I swear,” he smiled, you were about to turn around when you felt him cleaning you up, “Y/N,” he chided quietly, “You know I clean up my own messes.”

Steve turned you around and you let out a little hiss at how cold the water was, He glanced up at you from his position kneeling in front of you, his baby blue eye’s apologizing. “I didn’t mean to jump you,” you watched as he used the same damp towel to clean himself off quickly, tossing the bottle and towel back into his bag.

You giggled as he pulled your torn panties completely off, “Your getting me new ones, and yes you did! You knew what you were calling me in here for!” you held onto his broad shoulders as he helped you with your pants. “I can dress myself,” you said as he pulled them up your legs, standing in front of you. 

“I know, but I helped you out of them in the first place...only fair, maybe you should wear skirts to work.” he suggested as he shrugged before pulling his tactical pants back up. You were surprised as he tugged you back into his arms kissing you tenderly, “Sorry about biting you. I uhm, I bite...”

You broke out laughing, “I got that, don’t worry so much Steve, I’m a tough girl, I can handle the rough handling!” you winked at him as he let you go, both of you straightening yourselves up, you tugging at your shirt till the bite mark was covered “so..your going out on a mission?”

Steve looked up at you making his way back around his desk, “yeah, you busy later?”

“Bucky not going with you?”

Steve frowned, “Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Laughing you picked up your files, surprised that you had managed to not knock anything off, “usually he texts when you two are headed out, it’s why I always show up to give you two a hug and kiss and threaten to kill you if you come back hurt.”

Steve shook his head as you opened the door and walked out. So you showed up for Bucky... he shook his head again and sighed getting back to his paper work before he had to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

“Steve…”

He looked up as Bucky pulled a chair out, flipping it around and straddling it, he let out a sigh as he got ‘the look’. “What is it Buck?”

The brunette ran a hand through his hair. “Look, its not my place, I know…” Steve drummed his fingers on the table, this was it. Bucky had figured it out, “but I don’t like Y/N going out and meeting some random guy, has she said anything to you?”

'Fuck,’ Steve controlled himself, keeping his body relaxed and breathing even, stifling the sigh that wanted to force its way out, he shook his head looking back down at the magazine he had been pretending to read. Y/N was on her way over as it was, they had been having their fun for the past week, it worked.

“C'mon pal, I know She tells you stuff!” Bucky rapped his metallic knuckles on the table to get him to look at him. “Steve, man, you should be worried to! What if she gets with the wrong guy? What if she gets hurt?” He held his breath pursing his lips, “Steve…what if she falls in love?”

“Whats so wrong with that?” Steve asked not looking up.

Bucky groaned, “look ya can fool everybody, have, but I know different.”

Steve sighed running his hand over his face, “Buck, Y/N is a grown adult, she can do what she wants with whoever she wants. My opinion is not going to stop that.”

Bucky lowered his chin, “so it doesn’t bother you at all to know that some guy is giving her hickies?”

Steve’s grip on the magazine tightened and he chewed on his bottom lip. “Buck drop it.”

“And what are ya doing?! You could be the one right now! You should ask her out!”

“Buck, we’re friends. There’s nothing else there, Y/N doesn’t see me that way now shut up.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when the door opened and you stepped in, “hey guys! Bucky! Look at you! So handsome!”

Bucky stood wrapping you up in his arms and lifting you off the floor, swinging you around and pointedly looking at Steve, “me?! Doll, look at ya! Who are you going to see all dolled up?”

“You have been trying to get details and its not gonna happen Barnes, they’re not gonna ever meet you!” You giggled avoiding looking at Steve.

“Pal, you hear this? How is this fair? I tell you everything,” he pouted setting you down and kissing your cheek.

You set your purse down and smiled at Steve, “whatcha up to tonight Stevie?”

Steve smirked letting out a sigh, “absolutely nothing Y/N, how bout you ditch nameless and stay here watch a movie with me, your choice?” You caught the twinkle of mischief in his eye.

“Great!” Bucky cried out, “that's what I think you should do!”

You turned crossing your arms over your chest and leaning your hip against the table. “Bucky, were you not just telling Steve and I last week that we needed to get out there and play the field? What’s gotten into you?!”

Bucky sighed, grabbing your hands in his, “doll…. I don't like it. I don’t like you going out and meeting some guy we haven't vetted, he’s gotta be perfect for ya, cause your perfect.”

You blushed as he smiled at you, cupping your cheek, “don’t be so serious!” You pushed his face away with the flat of your hand, “its not like I’m sleeping with hundreds of guys-it’s just one. And its no strings attached I’m just having fun Bucky,” guilt swept through you as Bucky let out a heavy sigh, looking worried.

“What if I stay?” Bucky asked gripping your hands.

You tilted your head raising an eyebrow, “Bucky!” you snickered, “you would miss out on a date with your girl to stay in with boring old me and Steve?!”

Bucky pouted, “Yes, for you doll I would.”

You flung your arms around his neck, not an easy gesture as he was at least a head taller than you, laughter bubbling up, “You would pout the entire night and drive us crazy with your sighs, maybe we make a date night and all three hang out yeah?” you offered pulling back.

Bucky smirked at you, “Alright doll, now I gotta go, can’t leave Amber waiting!”

You shook your head as he bolted out the front door and you headed to the the kitchen to grab a drink. “I was sure he was gonna end up sta-” a yelp escaped you and you almost dropped the beer you had managed to pick up as hands slid around your hips and Steve was ridding you of your jeans.

“When ya gonna switch to skirts doll?” he asked turning you and lifting you onto the kitchen island. 

Breath slamming out of you, you couldn't answer as his face disappeared between your legs and you let your head hit the counter-top. Your belly tightened as his tongue worked in and out of you, fingers joining. “Shit, shit, shit!! OH! Steve!” you closed your eyes swallowing a moan as his tongue slid up your folds, fingers pumping in and out of you, tongue swirling around your nub and you screamed. 

“Fuck so hot,” you opened your eyes and realized you were on his bed, when had that happened?! “Y/N? You with me?” 

You mumbled, nodding, stretching, a smile spreading on your lips, “Damn Steve, how you do that is beyond me.”

Steve smiled down at you and your nails dug in as he pushed into you, stealing your breath. “Can’t help myself, fuck so tight,” he caught your lips with his, hiking your legs up around his waist, strong hands gripping your hips so tightly you couldn’t help but moan. “h-how was your day?” he asked pumping into you, at a steady pace.

You laughed, “what can I s-say? Fuck, little to yeah, there!! OH! THERE!!” Steve smirked down as he thrust in deep, grinding his hips in a circular motion, you tossed your head back biting down on your lip to keep from screaming. 

“C’mon Y/N you don’t have to keep quiet, Buck’s gonna be gone all night,” Steve screwed his eyes closed as he pushed into you. He grabbed your legs, lifting them and hooking your ankles over his shoulders deepening his thrusts and making you gasp. He paused, “you okay?” he asked slightly breathless.

“Didn’t know I could...be maneuvered like that is all,” you blinked up at him.

Steve ground his hips into you, making you moan, “Y/N, dammit!” he cursed as you lifted your hips and tightened your muscles around him. He kissed you, one hand flying into your hair gripping and pulling till your neck was exposed and he latched his lips there, sucking hard. You whimpered as he kept fucking you the entire time. You found that he loved leaving his mark on you, that try as he might, it was inevitable that he would yank on your hair to get to your neck.

“S-Steve,” you whimpered, he puled back, “I’m sure a girl with no belly can hold that position long but I will kill myself if you keep that up!” you huffed.

Steve kissed your knee smiling at you, “Shut up already, I’d rather hear you moan.”

You giggled, “then give me something to moan about!”

__

Bucky shook his head, Amber had canceled as he arrived at the restaurant, he was about to holler at Steve when he heard someone else yell his name. He carefully shut the front door and snuck over to his friends door. 

He could hear a giggle and murmurs from inside the room. “Sly fucker,” he murmured shaking his head, he should kick the door in and... Bucky jumped back when the door opened and Steve stared at him in surprise. “You punk!!!”

“What are ya doing here Buck?”

Bucky heard a squeak and craned his neck as he noticed someone scrambling from the bed, “who ya got in there?”

Steve shoved Bucky back by the shoulder shutting the door behind him, He was glad he had pulled his boxers on. “Buck, c’mon..”

“Does Y/N know?!” Bucky asked glaring at him, “Why are you two all secretive all of a sudden?!”

“This is why we didn’t want to tell you!” Steve shouted.

Bucky hung his head, “fine, fine I get it. Didn’t mean to snoop, have fun with your friends, just..you two belong together and I am not sorry for thinking that!!”

Steve stopped him, Bucky looked up at him and Steve had no doubt if Bucky had a tail it would have been wagging insanely right at his moment, “Thanks for understanding pal.”

Bucky deflated, “sure thing sure,” he sighed and moved into the kitchen, Steve close behind him and grabbing a cup pouring water for himself. Bucky frowned at the broken glass in the sink and scowled, he hated beer going to waste. “Steve, Y/N’s gonna be pissed someone had her beer, not only that looks like it went to waste.”

“She doesn’t even live here, I buy those so if she gets pissed she can buy them herself!”

Bucky growled shoving Steve hard, “Don’t talk about her as if she’s not important just because you found somewhere to out your dick!”

“Yeah? What’s it to you how I talk about her?!” Steve challenged now irritated. He wondered if you could hear from the room.

Bucky backed up a step, visibly forcing himself to cool off, “Whatever jerk.”

Steve watched him stomp into his room, he frowned grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and hurried back to the room and locking it behind him.

You poked your head from the bathroom, “Steve?”

“C’mon out, I locked the door,” Steve felt his stomach flip when you stepped out in his shirt, he licked his lips as you made your way back out to his bed. He had seen you in your boy-shorts plenty of times sure, “Damn, you look good in my shirt.” 

You blushed, taking the water bottle from his hands, “Thank you, St-Steve wait!” you laughed as he pulled you towards him on the bed, “I swear you are insatiable!” a squeak escaped as he easily turned you onto your stomach, and he was jerking your boy-shorts off, “Steve!”

“Sshhh,” he hushed, kneeing your legs apart as he lined himself up and thrust in completely, “Bucky came home early.”

You looked over your shoulder at him, breath coming out in little stutter at every thrust, “w-what happened w-with..ugh, Amber?” you managed.

Steve’s brows snapped together, “what’s it matter?” he asked gripping your hips in his hands, “Jesus, Y/N, fuck....”

“Steve! He’s your best friend! AH!” you buried your face into the pillow as he seemed intent on distracting you, hands on your hips holding you still as he pummeled into you and it worked, he hit the sweet spot making you see stars. You couldn’t help the low moan that escaped you.

Steve fell to the bed beside you, pulling you into his arms, face burying into your neck, trailing little kisses there, you hummed, pushing your butt into him. “You say I’m the insatiable one! I need like five minutes at least,” he chuckled, “I can’t see it but I know your pouting!”

You smirked as he wrapped you up tighter in his arms, only letting go to pull the covers around you two. “I can’t sleep here..” you murmured yawning.

“Mmm, jus’ gonna wait till I’m sure Bucky’s asleep, we can watch a movie when I feel like getting up.”

“Old man, with all of Stark’s tech available and your still stuck on DVD’s?”

You giggled when he nipped your neck with his teeth in response. Steve was so warm, you let out a sigh as he pushed closer to you. Just till Bucky fell asleep...


	4. Chapter 4

You froze as Steve grumbled, you had managed to slip from his iron tight super grip, seriously you knew Bucky was a heat radiator, he’d always cuddled with you on the couch, but Steve too?!

Still, you bit down on your lip as you caught hold of his dick, quickly stroking it with your hands as you knelt between his legs under the covers. You had wanted to do this for sometime now, you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought of it before this little arrangement between you two had come together. 

Still, if you were being honest with yourself, you had thought Bucky would be the one to approach you with this kind of thing. 

You smirked, you’d also be lying if you said you weren’t glad it had been Steve. Steve was mumbling above you and you leaned forwards, sliding your hands down his hardening member as your mouth followed their path.

“FUCK! Y/N?!” Steve hissed as he came up off the bed, he reached for you while simultaneously gripping the sheets under him, “F-F-Fuhh-ungh!” You hummed and were rewarded with a loud groan, “GODDAMN BABY!” Steve’s hands finally made their way into your hair, gripping and guiding, his hips jerking up as he tried to keep from completely losing control. 

You pulled the covers down far enough so that you could see him, his blue eyes barely visible, pupils completely dilated, his mouth slightly open as he panted. Your tongue slid down the prominent vein under his shaft, massaging and twisting. Your hands working along, twisting gently pumping him. 

“G-Guhhhh,” Steve dropped back onto the bed, abs convulsing, tightening and you knew as his fingers tightened in your hair. Relaxing your throat you sank around him, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. “SHIIIIITTTT!” he came, thick hot ropes of come shooting out, you swallowed greedily even as he tried to push you off. You raised an eyebrow a smirk on your lips as you pulled back, letting him go with a lewd POP and swiping the back of your hand over your chin.

“Mornin!” you greeted cheerfully.

Steve stared up at you in wonder, chest rising and falling quickly, “Y/N...”

The door swung open and you dove under the covers, Steve pulling them up and over both of you, “DAMMIT BUCKY!!” he growled angrily, “I swear I will kill you!”

“C’mon pal, I just wanna meet her!”

“She’s-” Steve started piling pillows atop you, as he sat up, “Dammit we are both NAKED, AND I SWEAR TA GOD IF YOU DON’T GIVE ME MY PRIVACY I WILL TELL NATASHA AND PEPPER!”

Bucky backed away slowly, “no, need to get nasty! Morning Ms. Anonymous! Thank you for taking care of my pal, he was in dire need of i-” 

You could hear Bucky yelp as Steve jumped out of the bed, apparently scooping something up and off the floor throwing it just as quickly as Bucky slammed the door shut, the thump of it sounding through the room.

When Steve finally dug through the covers and pillows in search of you he found you a giggling mess, hands over your eyes. Steve smiled as he leaned over you, arms on either side of you, his forehead falling on your bare shoulder, lips skimming your skin.

“You okay?” he asked laughter bubbling up as you continued giggling. He couldn’t help but think how beautiful you looked at that moment, smile practically splitting your face, eyes lit up, hair a wild mess beneath you. He nudged his nose under your chin, silently asking for permission. You gave it, tilting your head back, Steve nipped. Lips seeking your skin, as he made his way down, you gasped as his teeth scrapped and he lightly bit down on your collar bone. 

He pushed your legs open and settled between them, pushing up into you slowly, tenderly. You met his gaze, breath escaping you as he watched you. Little gasps as he took his time rolling his hips into yours, deeper, deeper, he pulled your legs around his waist as he closed his lips over yours. Kissing you hungrily, as if he were starved for your taste, his tongue flickered over your lip, licking his way into your mouth, gliding over your tongue. All the while, he continued slowly moving in and out of you. 

Steve reached up, hand sliding behind you to grip the back of your neck as he built a faster pace, your heartbeat picking up as well. His breath across your lips as he held you still, lips barely brushing against yours. You whimpered as the fire spread throughout you, making you want, need more. 

Your hips lifted meeting his, it wasn’t enough. You caught his lips with your own, biting down on his plump bottom lip hard enough to break skin, it still wasn’t enough. “Steve?” it was weak even to your own ears.

“SSsshh, Y/N, I know...I know..” he murmured closing his eyes.

“Ahhh, Steve?!” you couldn’t bear it anymore, you wanted to claw out of your own skin, this feeling!! Instead you raked your nails down his back, Steve hissed slamming into you completely. Pulling out and thrusting in hard enough to push you up in the bed and making you lose your breath, “S-st-Steeevvve!!” you whined throwing your head back completely lost.

“I know baby...fuck, t-tell me your...fuuuuhhhckk, please tell me your close?” he groaned, the sound low and guttural. 

Reaching up and around, clawing at his back you could only nod in response before your body answered for you. Arching up off the bed you bit down into his shoulder to stifle the scream that tore from your lips as he thrust in, fingers bruising your hips. Steve sinking his teeth into the crook of your shoulder tipped you further into ecstasy, your vision bursting into white, before you succumbed to exhaustion.

__

You woke to banging on the door, “Steve!!! STEVE!!! Look, I know it’s your day off and all, but I haven’t heard from Y/N all day!! Steve?!”

You nudged Steve’s shoulder till he lifted his head off your chest. You covered you mouth with both hands trying to keep from bursting into laughter at the sight of his bed head, ‘BUCKY’ you finally mouthed pointing at the door.

“Yeah....yeah, give me a minute pal!!” Steve pecked your lips sleep still clouding his eyes, “jump in the shower, let me see what he needs yeah?” he said in a hushed tone, you nodded as he climbed off you. You had no idea when or how you two had disengaged but it didn’t truly matter at the moment, you watched as Steve bent over grabbing his boxers from the floor. Smirking you slowly swung your legs over the side of the bed. Making sure your legs were solid under you, you gingerly made your way into the shower, closing the door carefully.

Turning the shower on full blast you couldn’t make out the conversation they were having outside, stepping into the spray of hot water you smiled to yourself. 

Steve closed the door behind him as Bucky started in about you. “She always answers my morning text!”

“You....text her?” Steve asked running a hand over his face yawning. 

“Every morning, she always answers, she never doesn’t answer!”

Steve scoffed making his way to the kitchen where he could smell the coffee was already done. “I’m sure it’s not every morning pal,” he yawned yet again.

“Jesus fuck Steve! You sure you got a girl in there or is she a vampire/cat hybrid?!” Bucky oggled his back.

Steve turned leaning against the counter and sipped the black coffee, “It’s a woman Buck, damn, and leave Y/N be, she’ll answer when she’s fine and ready.” He closed his eyes, he could hear the shower going from here, “It can’t be every morning, you always text one of your girls first thing.”

Bucky scoffed, “shows what you know! She’s the first one that I text, someone has gotta make her feel like the queen she is!” he flicked at his phone’s screen. “I wonder if Stark can track her from her phone?” Buck perked up, “gonna call him right now...”

Steve forced himself to be calm as he pulled away from the counter, “ listen pal, you figure that out, and I am gonna join my lady friend in the shower. Please get outta here, she wants her privacy and there is no way she wants to meet my best pal as the chick that was ‘the booty call’.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go see Stark at the tower, maybe she’s already there.” Bucky said looking down at his phone worry clearly on his face.

Steve nodded already having made it to his door. Quickly crossing the room, he found your purse on the floor, various items splayed across the floor, he quickly found your phone and crushed it just as you stepped out. 

“Ste-” he covered your mouth with his hand.

“Bucky is gonna trace your cell phone and what’s that gonna tell him?!”

You bit down on his hand causing him to yank away quickly, “That Me your friend dropped it under your bed when I was here last night before my date and that’s why I wasn’t answering?” Steve blinked at you, “Great...what am I gonna do now?!” you bemoaned pulling your phone from his other hand and sitting at the edge of his bed, “my poor phone!!” you pouted at him.


	5. Chapter 5

You had been working furiously, helping manage several orders for Stark at the avengers compound. You would see Pepper occasionally, yet Steve and Bucky were pulled away for a mission, along with Clint and Sam. It was supposed to be only two days, yet here you were eight days later and you fidgeted.

You jumped when your brand new phone rang, Steve had talked to Tony about it, your background picture was of both Bucky and Steve. “H-hello, uhm, sorry!! This is Y/N!” you closed your eyes letting out a sigh, you should be downstairs, making sure the new delivery of mechanical parts came in and were signed for.

“Y/N, this is Roman Vale, Ms. Potts told me you are in charge of the ordering and inventory of the latest shipment of the prototype Mr. Stark has been working for?”

You swallowed turning to head for the elevators, “y-yes, that is my responsibility. What is the problem?”

There was a chuckle from the other end of the line, making you shiver, “There is no problem. I just wanted to call and personally thank you for your hard work, time, and dedication. Stark never wanted to tell me of his secret and how he managed to keep everything perfect, Pepper let it slip that you have been managing this latest transaction between Stark and I. It seems he has surrounded himself with an arsenal of beautiful smart and capable women.”

You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks. “Really it was no problem, Mr.Vale, oh!” you felt like the biggest idiot alive, “Vale, as in Vale Manufacturing? Exclusive dealer in the manufacturing of adamantium metals that....I worked so hard to get?” your voice had been losing strength and you ended on a squeak as you realized that this was the man you had badgered non-stop to sign a contract for Tony. 

It had taken you over a year, several large gifts, and late night phone calls to all of his known affiliates, colleagues and board of directors to persuade him to sign a contract with Stark enterprises and eventually one with the Avengers. Of course, S.H.I.E.L.D. could have helped and made it easier...but why would they do that?

“That would be the one and only, look I must confess this isn’t just a call to say thank you, this deal has been beneficial on my part as well. I was wondering if we could meet? Bring Pepper and Tony along as well, we’ll make lunch of it!”

You looked over your shoulder and realized the team had arrived while you had been talking on the phone, Clint smiled at you looking beyond weary and Sam was close behind. “yes, of course...” you spotted Steve and were about to wave when you saw one of the temp girls run up and hug him. Your smile faltered as he hugged her tightly, You nodded as you looked down, “that sounds fantastic Mr. Vale. Today?”

“Today would be excellent!” he answered happily.

“Right, then when and where? I’ll make sure Pepper is informed immediately and Tony will be on board as always..” You were writing down what information you needed when you felt a large hand on the small of your back.

“DOLL! You look amazing!” You smiled up at him as Bucky wrapped his arms around you,”come to greet me back from the mission? How kind!” he chuckled sweeping you up and turning in a full circle before setting you down. 

“Shut up, I just happened to be on the floor, you know I have to have those invoices!”

Bucky smirked at you, “uh-huh,” he looked over his shoulder at where Steve stood still talking with the brunette, he let out a sigh and gently pushed you onto the elevator. “C’mon doll, we got some serious Netflix to catch up on!”

You giggled, “I can’t just sneak away!”

Bucky frowned as Clint actually leaned onto his shoulder eyes closing, Sam snickered as the doors to the elevator closed. “You have no time for me? I am wounded!” he feigned hurt as he pushed Clint off his shoulder, the other man grumbling.

“I have lunch plans, Tony, Pepper and I are meeting with an important supplier, I cannot miss out on this one, but I will come over right after?” You peeked up at him and Bucky narrowed his eyes.

“Bring the beer?” You smiled brightly nodding excitedly. “Deal then!”

“I’ll be over too!” Sam shook Clint’s shoulder, the archer opening his eyes, briefly. he murmured a ‘count me in’, and Sam cheered.

“Fine, but I get the cuddles!” Bucky frowned wrapping an arm around your waist.

__

You let out a squeak as large strong hands caught you by your waist and you practically dropped your paperwork. Looking over your shoulder you felt your heart rate jump as Steve was leading you away, “Steve?” you asked uncertain as he grabbed your files and dropped them on your desk, his hips pressing into your back, “Oh,” you managed as he led you away.

“Finally wore a skirt, for me doll?” he asked in your ear voice low, bordering on a growl, pushing you gently into a spare office and kicking the door shut, locking it before turning back to you.

Your breath hitched as he leaned down, sinful lips catching yours. Tilting your head back a whimper escaped you as he bunched your skirt up in his hands, pulling it up around your waist, “S-Steve!” you breathed as he pulled away, lips ghosting down your throat. Your hands on his shoulders sliding up into his hair as his teeth nipped at your shoulder. “Steve,” you breathed knees weakening, “I have a meeting...in just a few..oh!”

Steve knelt in front of you, pushing you back onto the desk that sat in the middle of the office. You barely had a moment to look around, making sure the blinds were closed before your mind blanked out at the feel of his tongue sliding up your folds. Your breath slammed out of you as he did it again, and again, long broad stripes of his tongue sliding through your lips, finally swirling around your nub, you jerked when a finger slid into you. “Steve!” You gasped gripping onto the edge of the desk, knuckles turning white as you drop your head back.

You could hear him rustling with his belt before his hands slid up your legs to your hips, gripping and pulling them around his waist. Steve covered your mouth with his swallowing your gasp as he thrust into you. You could feel his smile against your lips as he thrust in, “Busy for lunch?” he asked pulling out and pressing back in as you nodded, “fuck, Y/N!” you mewled softly as he buried his face in your neck.

“Don’t bite..” you gasped, feeling his teeth scrape over your skin.

__

Tony gripped Pepper’s hand, smiled tightly. You aimed a smile at him as the blond before you three raised an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

You licked your lips, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth ans chewing on it as Tony cleared his throat. “No.”

“NO?!” he laughed waving a hand summoning a waiter. “Listen, all I am suggesting is that... Y/N here may..” he tilted his head from side to side teeth flashing as he grinned, “alright, I want to steal her away, I could give her more than what your are currently paying her.”

“Pepper?” Tony, clenched his jaw, brown eyes flickering to you for a fraction of a second.

Pepper smiled at the man not even glancing your way, “ Y/N is more than compensated for what is required of her. That being said we would do whatever in order to keep her with our company but also respectfully keep in mind that this is her decision. Y/N is like family, having not only worked for us for a wonderful six years, but also become part of our family. We would never wish to cause her any distress nor stunt her growth in the professional field, so if she decides she would want to leave our employment then that is, respectfully her own choice to make.”

All turned to look at you. “I think....I am gonna need a few days to think about this Mr. Vale,” you smiled hands in your lap 

Blue eyes studied you as a breaths moment passed. “Roman, please...not just you, you two as well!” he smiled at Tony and Pepper, “Listen, I don’t want this to come between us, we can all be friends,” he clapped his hands together smiling as wine was brought over. 

__

Bucky nudged you as Sam and Clint laughed at the movie, apparently a ‘classic’ as they had declared, some comedian named John Candy. Steve looked over as you stood and followed him to the kitchen.

“What’s up?” you asked as Bucky opened the freezer.

Pulling out the tub of ice-cream he looked at you and grabbed a cup, “Steve says she’s not anybody important.”

Blinking you forced yourself to keep from glancing over your shoulder at Steve. “Wha-?” you drummed your fingers on the counter, scratching at it.

Bucky frowned as he saw your lip quiver. “L-Look..shit,” Bucky grabbed you and pulled you into his room. “Doll, what’s going on?” he asked as you broke down into tears. “Hey! C’mon now, stop it, I don’ like seeing you like this.”

“It’s not a bad thing! It’s actually a really great opportunity...and why would I care if Steve decided to date someone? He’s an adult Bucky!”You hiccuped as he kissed your forehead.

“I just..the way you looked at him this morning?” he offered.

You dropped your head against his chest, “Stupid, I just hadn’t seen him with her before, I-” you bit down on your lip, why had it bothered you? “I just thought I knew everything about you two is all. Look, I got a really great opportunity, and I would learn new things-”

Bucky chuckled pulling back to look at you, thumbs grazing your cheeks wiping away the tear tracks, “Then take it!”

You sighed nodding, “yeah, I think I might. It would give me an opportunity to grow, but I don’t want to leave the Avengers, I like seeing you guys day in and out, knowing where you guys are...”

Bucky looked over as there was a knock on the door and Steve poked his head in. “Hey pal!” he called nodding, Steve pushed into the room and shut it behind him.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked looking from you to Bucky.

You held onto Bucky, “just...talking,” you said hanging your head.

“She’s got a great opportunity at work!” Bucky smiled brightly, “told her she should go for it!” he nodded giving Steve a pointed look.

“Yeah, no, yeah!” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, brows pushing together, “So, Clint ad Sam are wondering where you two went to?”

“The movie!” you gasped, “Aww, man, Uncle Buck is the best too!!” you growled grabbing at Buck’s hand and tugging on him. Clint and Sam looked up as you came out of the room, tugging on both men. “shut up Clint!” you smacked his arms as he smirked at you.


	6. Chapter 6

You dropped your purse on the couch and hurried to your room, almost killing yourself in the process. Kicking off your heels you glared at them quickly, before moving into your room and clearing off your bed, by dragging the clothes scattered atop into the hamper.

It had been a month since you had taken Buck’s advice and taken the job at Vale industries. You were enjoying yourself tremendously. The man was a genius, not only that, he worked with all his employees, no task or job too small or menial. Mr. Vale knew every one of his employees. He would often talk to all of his people, making sure they were not working too hard.

When you started you had literally hit the ground running. You hadn’t realized how accustomed you had become to the way things were at the Avengers compound. You had gotten used to the way Tony thought. Not that that was a bad thing, but seeing it through Mr. Vale’s perspective was something completely different! It made going to work exciting and something you looked forwards to.

Though you were not technically working for him, you were still on the Avengers payroll for Tony. You had signed a contract with Vale and Tony. The agreement was for six months, and you would show up at the compound at least once a week. Though that usually consisted of all of thirty minutes, leaving you no room to visit with anyone. It meant double pay for you, though more work.

Satisfied that the room was tidy enough you hurried into your bathroom and groaned, picking up discarded clothes you realized you needed to give your home some TLC, you had been working late nights alongside Mr. Vale. Trying to nail down a new contract for him, he had insisted you get to know his product and so you often ended up on the floor with him and several engineers or scientists.

Which meant late dinners at work with him and a few others, or at your desk, you had gotten into the habit of keeping a change of fresh clothes with you in case you fell asleep in the office.

The knock at the door made you jump, tossing the clothes you were holding onto into the tub closing the curtain and running across your apartment to open the door and you felt yourself relax as Steve stepped in not hesitating in catching your face in his hands and kissing you.

You were lost in the kiss immediately, passionate heat sweeping through your body.

“Hows the new job?” he asked between kisses, his hands at the bottom of your blouse, dragging it up as you fussed at his shirt, unbuttoning as fast as you could. His fingers brushing across your skin as he reached around and unclasped your bra, tossing it to the side.

“It’s fine!” you said hurriedly, shoving his shirt off his shoulders. “Steve!” you gasped at the bruises that littered his skin under his tank top.

“Eh, fell off a building last mission,” he shrugged as you reached up lightly running your fingers over them. “Don’t look at me like that!” he growled.

“Like what?!” you asked meeting his blue gaze, brow furrowing and concern in your eyes.

“Fuck!” Steve lifted you, leaving you no option but to wrap your legs around him and hold on. “What? Forget I could pick you up so easily?” he chuckled striding towards your room, dipping his head so that he could nip under your jaw. You tilted your head to the side allowing him access, gasping as his teeth dragged along your neck. “Shit!” he cursed and your grip tightened as he hopped on one foot, you could see your heels on the floor as he kicked at it with his foot. “Fuck, tryin to kill us doll?” he asked regaining his footing and stepping into your room. 

“Of course not!” you exclaimed a giggle bubbling up.

Steve laughed gently laying you on the bed and reaching up he unzipped your skirt and pulled it off. You felt a blush creep onto your cheeks as his eyes slowly raked over you. “Damn,” he breathed out roughly, reaching up and catching your lace panties and pulling them down off of you slowly. “You nervous?” he asked catching your gaze. He gave a small laugh when you nodded. “Why?” he asked curiously, crawling over your figure.

“Well,” you started when he closed his lips over your breast, sucking and flicking his tongue over a nipple, large hand palming your other, fingers rolling and squeezing your nipple till it became a hard nub. “W-we..you haven’t been here..” you gasped arching into his mouth, your fingernails, scraping the back of his neck.

Steve jerked up, “I’ve been over before!” the corner of his mouth curling up in an unsure fashion.

Your chest rose and fell with heavy breath, “wh-I meant is that...well, you’ve, we’ve....not at my place. And it just feels different, and I haven’t seen you in...a month it feels like, I wasn’t sure-AHHHhhh!!”

Steve had pushed into you, completely filling you in a single thrust and effectively stopping your rambling. He dropped his head and kissed you, both of you clinging to each other not moving. “Shit,” Steve cursed huffing, “So, tight...”

“Your too big!!” you exclaimed and both of you laughed. “Move already,” you gasped with a smile squirming under him a little.

Steve did, large hands cupping your ass, pulling you into each thrust. Lips seeking yours, you felt overwhelmed as he met your gaze, “no, no...keep your eyes open,” he whispered when you closed your eyes. You whimpered as he moved tenderly, slowly, kissing you softly, breath mingling, hands touching everywhere. Both of you moving, trying to get closer, your hands in his hair tugging laughing when he growled at you his fingers bruising your hips as he pinned you down, driving into you faster.

It was like a month had never passed. You knew his body, where to touch, when to move; as he knew yours.

Steve almost lost it as you arched up into him, hips rising to meet his causing him to go deeper. He hadn’t realized how he missed your scent, the perfume you wore. Lilacs, you always smelled so good, he groaned as you tightened on him, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck. A smirk crossing his lips as you tilted your head, giving him more access and he bit down, you tasted so good.

The sound of his name coming from your lips as if in prayer spurred him on, pushing the both of you closer to the edge. That familiar edge, he couldn’t get enough of the little noises you made, the way you moved under him, your nails digging into his back, teeth scrapping over his shoulder, as if you were afraid of hurting him. He loved seeing your eyes widen, lips parting with a gasp, body tensing around him for a moment before you became limp.

“Just like that,” he whispered losing himself in you, burying himself as deep as he could before following you.

Steve let his eyes wander as you slept next to him, curling in closer to him on your side, content to watch as the setting suns light played across your face. He danced his fingers over your hip, smiling when you scrunched your face and moved closer to him. “Hey,” he whispered and you tucked your head under his chin. Steve closed his eyes, sliding his hand over your hip along the small of your back and splaying his fingers there.

He felt your lips against the hollow of his neck and your breathing evened out once more. Steve thought about the paperwork he had left when you texted him. He had ignored Agent Hill on his way out, he wondered briefly what she had been saying when the elevator doors had closed between them as he let his eyes flutter shut.

He snorted thinking about how nervous you had looked tonight, god he loved how cute you were...


	7. Chapter 7

Snap, snap, “Earth to Y/N? Hello? Are you alive?”

You blinked and looked up, “I’m sorry Mr. Vale, I didn’t mean to zone out like that!” you smiled and could feel the burn cross your cheeks.

The man smiled down at you, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding at your phone, “The boyfriend?”

Coughing you knew your face was a bright red, “Wha-? No! I don’t have a boyfriend!!” nervous laughter bubbled up and you moved up the line. You had to go to Avengers compound and having gone in to pick up a few files from your office first Vale had caught up with you, quickly asserting that he would accompany you in order to catch Tony to discuss work. You had told him you would be stopping for coffee and you two were in line when you had gotten a text from Steve.

PUNK: [Miss you doll]

It had read, plain and simple. Of course, Bucky had been texting you all morning complaining that you owed him breakfast or lunch more likely all meals since you had been neglectful as a friend. But to receive a text from Steve had surprised you and you were sure your brain had ceased to work.

You dropped your head as blue eyes watched you a teasing light in them, “not your boyfriend? Are you sure about that?”

You coughed, “Ahh, yes, I’d like to order,” you stepped up in line, ignoring his laughter and broad smile. The cashier’s eyes nearly bulged out and she smiled reaching out as he leaned against the counter and touching his shoulder, asked if he needed anything?

“No, she’s just ordered for both of us, thank you though, I will pay of course, oh actually one of those..” he turned to you, “the muffin right? Or will it be the biscotti today?” he asked, “both is fine, and I will take a...” he fretted for a moment, his eyes running over the menu.

“He will take a slice of the lemon cake,” you smirked as he turned to you with a smile.

“Y/N, what would I do without you?” he asked and faced you smirking as he followed you down the line. 

“I have no idea Mr. Vale,” you answered flippantly.

He nudged you, “Roman, please! We’ve been together for a month and something... almost two huh? Still it’s Mr. Vale..” he made a face making you laugh.

There was a commotion and you turned your head in time to see a brunette before you were swept off your feet and lifted into strong arms. A small scream of terror leaving you as the floor disappeared from under you and then quite suddenly you were back on your feet, staring up at the broad back and shoulders of your boss.

“Now, now Barnes!” you heard a familiar voice from your spot behind Vale, who’s shoulders relaxed minutely, still he stood between you and Bucky. “C’mon Roman, can’t blame the guy, you looked quiet cozy with our friend yourself.” 

Tony, that was Tony’s voice you realized, “Sir?”

He looked over his shoulder and nodding he moved to the side, you moved past him and jumped into Bucky’s arms. Laughing he kissed your cheek and hugged you so tight you were sure you would loose your breath. “Bucky...cant-”

“Yeah okay doll,” he loosened his hold on you dropping you gently to your feet. “Can you blame me?! We are always away during your visits to the compound, and we never see ya anymore! Steve! C’mere!” he shouted over his shoulder as Tony gripped Vale’s hand and both men chattered smiling.

You smiled up at Steve who wrapped you up in his arms, you held on a bit longer, inhaling his scent and cologne, “is that a new cologne?” you asked as he let you down.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “That chick, Debbie right? The office girl gave it to him and he’s been wearing it around the office every time he knows she will be working.”

You saw Steve’s jaw clench and you looked at your feet, “new girl huh Steve?! That's exciting!!” you offered him a small smile, “oh, our order is ready!” you turned hearing your name called, “have you guys ordered?” you asked not noticing the two bumping and hitting each other like two teenagers.

They both stilled when you turned to look at them. “No,” Steve answered looking directly at you, though you were looking at your order and up at Bucky, “Buck rushed off before we could order, you gonna join me while I order for these two knuckle heads?” he asked tilting his head towards the back of the line.

You were about to answer when a hand fell on your shoulder, quickly replaced by his chin, “is that mine?”

You nodded handing the cup off to him, a;ready accustomed to his closeness and how physically affectionate he was, “Guys, this is Roman Vale, my current boss, Mr. Vale, Bucky and Steve.”

Roman shook both their hands gripping Bucky’s hand a little longer, “you the boyfriend?” he asked narrowing his eyes at him.

Bucky dropped his mouth and looked at you in shock. “Steve order for us!” he caught you about the waist pulling you away, “DOLL!?!?!”

“I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND MR. VALE!” you shouted as Tony chuckled joining you three at a nearby table. 

Steve frowned when he finally made it over and you were comfortably squished between Bucky and Roman. The only available spot next to Tony across from you. He set the tray down and Tony thanked him. Steve raised an eyebrow as you laughed and shoved Vale with your shoulder the man gripping your hand acting as if he was avoiding death by not falling on the floor. His blue eyes narrowing on Vale’s hand gripping yours, why didn’t he just let go already? Why was he closer to you than Bucky? Didn’t he know you always sat between Bucky and himself?

He didn’t like the guy. He looked like he was trying too hard. Nobody laughed so openly or joked...why was he touching you again? He watched as Vale reached up tucking hair behind your ear.

“Steve?”

Steve blinked as Bucky stared at him, “yeah?”

All eyes were on him, except yours, you were staring at your coffee cup until Vale reached over trying to stuff muffin in your mouth playfully, you swatted at his hands, a smile appearing. 

Steve met Buck’s gaze, he didn't like the way his friend was looking at him. “I asked how you would feel if she got a boyfriend?”

You had stilled, only moving to open your mouth allowing Vale to stuff muffin in. Steve toyed with his cup, shrugging, “so long as she remembers us, her friends and doesn’t disappear, Y/N is a grown woman and can make her own decisions.” Steve answered.

“Forgive me,” Vale interrupted, watching you, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “we need to get going, she’s got more work to complete for me. She’s all mine for the next four and a half months. Plenty of time to woo her and steal her away from you lot!” he grinned broadly standing and holding his hand out for you, which you took as you rolled your eyes at him.

“HEY NOW!!” Tony piped up looking up from his phone call, “yeah no, we’ll be right there, want something? Okay be there in a bit, no seriously this time Y/N is here...yeah.”

“Mr. Va-” 

He covered your mouth with his hand, “ROOOMAAANNNN,” he elongated his name and you sigh nodding till he released you.

“Roman,” you said quietly.

He gave a cheer catching your face in his hands and kissing your cheek, “FINALLY! Lets get going, we will spend all day at the compound if you’d like? To visit with your friends, won’t due, me monopolizing your time. I get to keep you late into the nights anyhow!”

You let him wrap an arm around your waist leading you out, it didn’t help you could practically feel Bucky’s gaze burning into you through Roman’s arm. 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck as Bucky shot daggers at him as they followed you two out. 

“Hey! I am sure we can all fit into my car? Let me give you a lift, if you don’t have one already.” Roman offered looking over his shoulder at the three.

“Yeah, I’ll ride with ya!” Bucky answered quickly as the tall blonde smirked.

You glared up at him as he bumped you with his hip, what was he up to? He just smiled at you leaning down to kiss the top of your head. “Ro-”

“Very good!! Stefan, will you be joining us?!” he asked opening the door to the car that was waiting at the curb.

“Steven, his name is Steve,” you corrected before anyone could say anything.

“Of course Y/N,” Roman smiled and you ducked into the car, Bucky following close behind. Roman smiled at Steve pointedly, “what was it again?Sven!” he ducked in laughing before Steve could say anything and Tony came up behind him clapping him on the shoulder.

“Gonna ride with me? I got Pepper this little muffin and scone platter, thanks for waiting buddy!”


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky wedged himself between you and Roman. He glared at Steve the entire time. The blond not meeting his gaze, while Roman clapped him on the shoulder with an open smile. He didn't want to like the guy....

You laughed, the sound causing his heart to flutter. Last ditch effort he nodded to himself and caught Clint’s expression, a corner of his mouth quirking as he rolled his eyes at the man. Grabbing you about the waist he began pulling you away from the group of Avengers that had come out to the conference room you and Roman had taken over for the day. 

“Buck?” you asked looking over your shoulder at everyone. Your eyes meeting Roman’s who nodded and winked at you, his attention going back to Tony who was shouldering him and shoving paperwork into his hands. You saw Steve lift his head, towards you two, even though he answered Sam, continuing their conversation.

“C’mon baby doll,” he smirked as you blushed at the nickname leading you down the hall towards his office. You looked around curious, he rarely ever used it, always preferring to show up i your office and take over. You smiled softly as he pulled you towards his desk where he sat atop the edge and pulled you in close, making you stand between his legs. “We need to talk.”

You swallowed as he leveled you with a serious look, “about what? I know I am a horrible fried and have been busy with work! I’m sorry! So sorry! I swear I’ll make it up to you!”

“Steve.”

You blinked looking at him, “W-what about Steve?” you ask heart hammering, ‘oh, god he knows!’ you thought feeling your stomach turn upside down. 

Bucky grips your hands in his, “I know you won’t believe me when I say this Doll, but that guy has it hard for ya.”

You stare at him, he doesn’t know. Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. The Winter Soldier. Spy extraordinaire. Killed god knows how many Hydra goons and generals, and goes on missions and is the most amazing guy in the world. Can hunt you down even if you’ve fallen off the face of the world, completely off grid, he will still find you and can and will kill you with his bare hands for even looking at his friends wrong....

He doesn’t know.

You feel a bit of guilt sweep through you. You couldn’t keep this up, you would talk to Steve, you couldn’t keep this up if it meant lying to your best friend. “Bucky...Steve..Steve doesn’t like me like that,” you say softly cupping his face in your hands.

Bucky growls, “look I’m tellin ya doll! I haven’t seen him moon over a dame like he does with you since...” he trailed off clearing his throat. He perked up and smiled, moving you so quickly you felt vertigo. “Sit. Don’t move!” 

You opened your mouth but nothing came out in time to stop him as he bolted out his door. Pulling your phone out you set a text to your boss. 

Y/N: [Sorry, Bucky is impulsive at times, I will be back in a few.]

Mr. Vale [Do not apologize for your friends missing you, I would too. No rush, though he just stole Sven.]

Y/N:[Steven.]

Mr.Vale:[Yes, Stephan]

You couldn’t help the small smirk, knowing he was being insufferable on purpose. You looked up startled as the door slammed open.

Steve was pushed through the door and stumbled a bit, looking over his shoulder, “Buck, what the hell?!” he growled.

“Shut up punk! Well, don’t, listen this is for your own good! Tell her how you feel or she’s gonna get swept off her feet by that other guy!” Bucky rushed out before slamming the door shut.

You blinked, a small chuckle leaving you, “Like we can’t get out..” you bit down as both of you heard the lock turn. “Oop!”

Steve growled when he tried opening it and it was indeed locked. He hit the door with his fist angrily.

You reached out touching his shoulder, “Hey, just calm down there. It’s not like you can’t knock the damned thing down if you really couldn’t handle sitting in his office with me for more than five minutes! Plus I wanna talk with you.”

Steve turned so quickly you stumbled back into the desk, “You wanna talk? About what? That guy? You wanna call this off so you can date him? That guy of all people Y/N? REALLY?!”

Your heart stuttered in your chest as he had advanced on you so quickly, he had closed the space between you in a matter of seconds. You now knew what it must look like to have him bearing down on you in the middle of battle and you briefly wondered how anyone could ever face him. “Steve?!” you reach up putting your hands on his chest. “Why are you so angry?! That was what we agreed to! No strings attached right? This was just...a thing to pass th-the time!” You gasp as he slams his hands down on the desk on either side of you, “What is so wrong about Roman anyhow?!” you ask defensively. That man had been nothing but kind and patient with you. Encouraging you every step of the way. 

“That....guy!” Steve screwed his eyes shut, pursing his lips tightly pushing against your hands, “You can do so much better!” he growled.

“Who are you to say that?! You dont get to dictate my life just because we’re fucking, Bucky doesn’t even know! And it’s starting to kill me, having to sneak around my best friends back!”

You let out a whimper as Steve crashed his lips against yours, his hands gripping your hips so hard you knew without a doubt there would be bruises within the hour. 

Anger filled you as he pressed himself between your legs. How DARE he?! The sound of your hand across his cheek was deafening in the small office, your hand smarting you brought both hands over your mouth and gasped. “Steve!” Tears brimmed as he stepped back from you nodding and looking down at the ground. “Steve?! I-I’m so sorry!” You moved past him slapping the hard surface of the door, desperation filling your voice, “BUCKY?! BUCKY OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW! NOW OR I SWEAR...” you let out a little sob as the door opened not even looking at him as you pushed past him, running.

“THE FUCK DID YA DO?!” you heard him roar from behind you. 

The elevator dinged and you threw yourself into it frantically pushing at the buttons. God you slapped him. You SLAPPED Steve! Mind racing pleading with the cosmos to shut the doors you yelped as a hand shot through.

Roman stepped in, his blue eyes darkening with concern as you broke into tears. “What?!” he barely managed when you threw yourself into him, his arms securely wrapping around your shaking frame. “Did he touch you?” he asked voice deathly low. 

You cried out when he reached towards the button pad, “Please?! I j-just...home!!” you buried your face into his chest, you couldn’t stop. The tears were big and you new you were doing the ugly cry. You could feel it, tears rolling off your cheeks as if they were the size of beach balls. Hiccups came with it, and you reached into your bag, pulling out napkins from lunch. 

Roman kept quiet, his arm secured around your shoulders he moved you through the garage quickly ushering you into the car you had arrived in ordering his driver to take you home. 

You caught hold of his hand, “Roman? No, please don’t go back up there! J-just come with me, it’s fine, it’ll blow over...it was nothing!”

Heaving a great sigh he looked over his shoulder, he nodded and allowed you to pull him into the car.

___

Thor arrived in time to see Steve flying across several desks, Clint and Sam attempting in holding Bucky down, but he just brushed them off. He smiled brightly, “Is this a contest of strength then?!” he asked bounding off the elevator.

“Thor! GRAB BUCKY!” Tony yelled almost immediately ordered.

Thor bounded over jovially catching Bucky by the waist and lifting him clear off his feet.

“LET GO OF ME YOU OVER GROWN....BLOND....RAAAHHHHH!!!” Bucky struggled against Thor but to no avail. 

Steve groaned as he stood, “What?! Can’t believe I wouldn’t wanna be with her? Well, I don’t, dammit Buck, get it through your head. I am not interested in Y/N,” he swiped his thumb over his bottom lip, huffing out a heavy breath.

Thor set Bucky down but kept his hand on his chest effectively holding him back. “What is this about Lady Y/N?”

Steve threw a hand towards Bucky wiping his hands on his jeans. “He won’t get it through his head that I’m not interested in Y/N, jeez pal, if your so hard up on her you should ask her out! Why would I wanna be with her when I got Debbie?”

Bucky lunged forwards, but was shoved back. “Pal, ya better watch yer mouth!” he warned. 

“C’mon Buck,” Steve swallowed, bile rising as he spat out the words, “Y/N is just Y/N, she’s nothing compared to Debbie!”

Tony watched in amazement as Steve flew through the wall, Thor’s fist where his face had been. “FRIDAY, be a dear and call for repairs on this floor?”

“Already done sir,” she chirruped happily, “I also have sent the last forty minutes of camera feed to your personal Stark Pad, along with several camera views of that last hit by Thor.”

Tony smiled proudly, “good girl. Alright, that’s that! lets let golden boy lick his wounds by himself, C’mon, big guys, don’t make me call Bruce, please...”


	9. Chapter 9

Roman opened the door, smiling at the look of shock on Bucky’s face, “Did you expect me to just dump her here and leave her alone?” he asked leaning against the door frame effectively blocking Bucky’s entry.

Bucky shoved past him, “alright great, I had to take care of something, but I’m here now pal you can go,” he growled looking around. He let out a small sigh of relief as he caught sight of a few covers on the couch. 

“I’m not leaving till she asks me to.” Roman stated firmly shutting the door behind him.

Bucky sighed, “Fine, let me have some time with her..stay here.” he finished waling to your room, quickly putting the door between them. He didn’t bother with the lights, kicking his boots off.

It was the sound of his boots hitting the floor that woke you, when the bed dipped you weren’t sure who was crawling into bed with you. Mind fuzzy with restless sleep you shrank back a small noise coming from you.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me doll.” He assured you reaching up and catching your leg. He let out a small “oomf,” when you threw yourself at him. “I’m here doll,” he whispered tucking your head under his chin.

“Bucky, I’m so sorry! I know you were just trying to be sweet and you thought maybe Steve would ever look at me in that way but it’s not that, it’s cause we’re screwing around and it’s all gotten out of hand and I have no idea what the hell is going on anymore!!”

Bucky jerked away, “What?!”

You dropped your head and new tears fell. The words fell from your mouth and soon Bucky knew about everything. 

“What were you thinking?!” he asks shaking you by the shoulders lightly.

You cried, a wail leaving your lips, “I DON’T KNOW!!” you cried dropping your face into your hands. The door opened and Roman was by the bed in seconds. You shook your head, “I’m fine Roman, really. I’m so sorry about all of this,” you gasped looking around for your phone, “Work!”

“Taken care of, no need to worry about anything, no one knows anything they shouldn’t. I’ll go get some breakfast sent for us.” Roman squeezed your hand quickly nodding at Bucky, before leaving you two alone.

You watched as he stepped out, stomach churning at the thought of food. “no, nu-uh, your gonna eat,” he chided already knowing what you were thinking. He let out a sigh when you sniffled. “Y/N....” he bit down on his lip thinking for a moment. Oh, he was angrier than before, if he got a hold of Steve right now there was no telling what he would do. He was glad Fury had decided to send him on a month long mission. “Ya know things are screwed up right now, and I gotta leave today, but I swear I will help fix this when I get back.”

“You’re leaving?!” you practically shouted, knowing you sounded pathetic. 

“Look, doll, I’m so sorry. Me trying to fix you two up this entire time probably didn’t help, but I know that man has feelings for you!” 

You sighed, shaking your head, “Bucky, I don’t know what i’m going to do,” your shoulders slumped as you shifted on the bed, getting comfortable again. 

“Don’t do anything doll, wait. Wait for me to come back and we’ll deal with this together, alright?”

You nodded, silent tears tracking down your face. You knew though, that this couldn’t be fixed, Steve must hate you. And Bucky was wrong, you had never seen Steve even glance your way with more than a friendly look. You two had just been relieving your loneliness and sexual frustrations. Hell he never even texted you before that morning...

You offered Bucky a smile, you could get a transfer, leave the Avengers, maybe you should wait?

Bucky pulled you into his arms, smiling, “you know I’m a little hurt?” you hummed in question, “you called him your buck fuddy....my name is actually Bucky,” he laughed as you smacked him on the chest. “Doll,” he said more seriously, “you coulda told me...I’m sorry you went through this alone, but I swear we will fix it.”

You nodded, burying your face in his chest, comfortable enough to just cry in his arms. You knew Bucky would never shame you for anything, if anything it was that you had hidden it away for so long. 

It was healing to have someone like him on your side, he had been the reason you had survived your breakup with Henry. He had always been on your side, so attentive and kind. You clutched him closer to you, “Bucky?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Bucky ran his hands into your hair, “I love you too doll.” He murmured into your hair, dropping a kiss. 

It was enough and everything. The bond between you two unspoken, but there all the same.

____

 

Roman nearly slammed into you, making you squeak when he bent down, wrapped his arms around your thighs and lifted you with ease swinging you around looking up at you with a wide smile. “YOU ARE BEYOND AMAZING!!!” he shouted joyfully. 

You held on for dear life, feeling your heart climb into your throat. “ROMAN! OH MY GOD PLEEEASE, pleeease put me down?!” You begged terrified fingers digging into his broad shoulders.

“I swear Tony is gonna have to pry you from my cold dead hands! You are beyond talented!” he cheered letting you drop, your body brushing against his as he did so. He caught your face in his hands and bent down kissing your forehead.

“Roman!” you shoved at him, looking around as you heard snickers coming from those around you two. The office was bustling and they had all but stopped to watch. 

He laughed waving a hand at everyone, “Show’s over!” he shouted making everyone laugh. They were all too used to how physically affectionate he was. “Listen, they signed...”

You looked up shoving your hair out of your face and then dropped your mouth, “They signed?!” you gasped. he nodded and this time you were the one screaming, you jumped into his arms, “OH MY GOD!!! THEY SIGNED!!” you screamed.

He chuckled as he let you down, “we have to go out and celebrate,” he added, “Dinner in thirty then?” Beaming you nodded, “Great, go home, I sent a gift and the car will wait while you change.”

You frowned and nodded, quickly grabbing your items and making your way out the office. Roman smiled watching you leave.

__

You stopped at the entrance of the restaurant. The dress was a bit snug on you, and despite the fact that you had lost some weight it was the perfect size. You looked down at your cell. two different texts.

RV: [Be there in five beautiful]

BB: [Doll face, be coming home a week earlier. Miss ya]

 

You felt a hand on the small of your back and turned smiling, it vanished when you were faced with Steve. Your throat dried and it became harder to breathe. He smiled at you tentatively.

“Hey Y/N, you look great!” he offered.

You licked your lips, noting his blue eyes followed the action. Your chest tightened and you were about to answer when a lithe blonde came and wrapped her arm around his, “Steve?” she asked looking you up and down with an air of haughtiness, “who’s this?” she asked eyeing you vilely.

Steve didn’t glance her way, but kept his eyes on you. It caused a shiver to run through you. You hadn’t gone back afterwards, you had hoped he would call, visit or text. Instead he had disappeared from your life. It had crushed you and now faced with him again, you couldn’t breathe. It felt as if the world was closing in on you.

“Y/N?” you blinked, Roman shoulder checked Steve as he came to your side. “There you are baby!” you looked up at him beyond confused as he caught your face in his hands. 

“Roman?” you squeaked before his mouth was upon yours. And God if you didn’t just melt into him. You didn’t noticed as he moved you bodily, making it so that Steve could see as he slid his tongue over your bottom lip. You made a noise as his tongue slid along yours, and you pulled away. “Roman,” this time his name was whispered breathlessly, and you let him pull you into his side as he turned to face the two that stood not a foot away. One looking up at the other wishing he would kiss her like that, the other’s jaw set so hard you could practically hear him grinding his teeth to nothing.

“Ahhh! It’s....uh, Stephan!” Roman chuckled smacking Steve on the shoulder joyfully.

You stepped between them as Steve caught Roman by the throat. “Steve!!” you exclaimed as Roman squared off. Ready for a fight. “Please?!” You looked at both men.

“Excuse me,” all of you looked over as the manager stepped towards you.

Sitting back in the car you shut your eyes, before they snapped open. “Roman? What were you thinking?!”

“I simply wanted to show him that you were already spoken for.”

“I am?” you asked looking at him skeptically.

He leaned in, stopping before his lips brushed yours, giving you ample time to stop it before he closed the distance and kissed you.


	10. Chapter 10

“Y/N...” You burrowed further into the covers, “Y/N, babe,” you could hear him chuckling as his hand landed on your hip and he gave you a good shake. You groaned about there being no light and therefore no one holy should be awake at such a time, before pulling the covers over your head. “Babe...Bucky will be back in town today...” he waited before sliding into bed, curling around you, “you gonna crawl outta bed? I know he deserves you being angry at him, he said he would be back earlier, and he’s been delayed almost an entire month bu-”

You shoved the covers off and glared at Roman, “Damn right he deserves me being angry at him!” you growled. “It’s been almost two months Roman, one of which I have heard nothing from him yet he calls up out of the blue and-”

Roman cut you off, his mouth crashing over yours. You shoved your hands into his face prying him off of you, “Babe?!” he laughed shoving his face into your side wrapping his arms around you.

Giggles burst out of you, as he literally wrapped himself around you, there was no escaping those corded muscles. Digging your hands into his long blond hair you tugged, “you know I’m sick Roman!”

“Tony wants a meeting,” he murmured setting his chin on your tummy.

“Tony always wants a meeting!” you huffed pretending to be annoyed.

“You love him!” he chuckled, sitting up so he straddled you, “Y/N?” you shook your head at him, you knew that tone, “you should go visit once, at least once!” he cried when you shoved him backwards off of you onto the bed you shared with him.

“I am not going back there Roman, you got what you wanted!” you added smiling at him devilishly as you now moved to straddle him in nothing but your tank top and boy shorts, “you got me, I know Tony is being a little shit and dragging this out, but Pepper and I have worked out a new contract that he cannot turn down.”

Roman’s hands slid up your thick thighs and along your sides under your shirt, you squirmed as his hands cupped your breasts, “you’re gonna make me late babe..” he smiled broadly as a gasp slid from your lips.

“H-hold that thought!” you cried covering your mouth and jumping off the bed.

Roman hurried after you and stopped as the door shut firmly in his face, he sighed heavily and pulled his cell phone out, “I’m calling the doctor to make a house visit!” he cried out even as you groaned out a denial. taking a moment to talk over the phone quietly even as he could hear you heaving in the bathroom, he ran his free hand into his hair. “Baby, you’ve been sick for the past three days, I’m texting Pepper to make sure you stay put!”

“No need, Roman,” he turned to see the tall red head standing in the doorway of their room, “Y/N asked me last night to come for breakfast this morning, the maid let me in,” she looked over her shoulder where the short older woman had been standing, now vacant, “I don’t think she knew that you two.. oh my god, I am so embarrassed, I’m sorry I’ll leave!” she uttered cheeks reddening as she turned.

Roman rushed over catching her in his arms, “Pepp!!” he exclaimed lifting her in a circle before setting her down, “perfect timing! Y/N needs to stay put and actually let the doctor in to see her, do not allow her to send him away!” he hugged Pepper close pecking her cheek before turning back to the door, “Y/N? Pepper is here, she is going to make sure you let the doctor see you, he’ll be here shortly!” He paused glancing over at Pepper who was busy looking at the ceiling in an attempt to give him privacy, “Y/N.. call me once the doctor leaves yeah?”

___

Bucky stomps his feet as he makes his way off the jet, waving off the few SHIELD agents trying to collect his reports, asking him questions, with a growl and a glare they back off.

Making his way down to the living quarters of the compound he dumps his bags in his room and makes his way directly for your room. He knew you’d be pissed beyond hell, he hadn’t been able to contact you for the last month, not even to tell you that he couldn’t. 

He had expected you to answer the moment he had called but four calls later he had finally growled out that he would be home within 48 hours. 

Wanda placed a hand on his shoulder as he moved to pass her. “She’s not here, and you stink, go shower and I will tell you where you can find her.”

“Wanda...when is she getting back?” he asked sighing, he could use a bath, he had tried to get Natasha to come back with him, but she had other missions to go to, but she had pinned him to the ground, making him swear to leave some of Steve for her when he had filled her in. “ya know? It’s fine, I’ll head over to her place once I get a shower in, thanks Wanda.” he touches her shoulder lightly and he turns when she catches his elbow.

Wanda raised her eyebrows looking up at him, “Y/N has moved, from her apartment...”

___

Pepper smiled as she saw the doctor to the door of your room, before turning back to you. “Noo!” she scolded when you tried to stand, “you heard what the doctor said!!” she hurried over to your side pushing you onto your back gently, “Y/N honestly, your as stubborn as Bucky!” she shook her head tsking at you. “I am calling Wanda, she will help more than these medicines I’m sure,” she sits next to you in the bed. “Wanda where are you?” she asks smiling at you.

You sigh annoyed, “It’s nothing!” you pull on her arm.

“Y/N it is not nothing! You. Are. Pregnant.” Pepper enunciated the three words.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?!” both you and Pepper turn to see Wanda standing beside Bucky, who had shouted the question. Bucky’s eyes flick between you and Pepper, both of you sit eye’s wide. “Y/N? Doll?” he took one step towards you.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” you shout, almost a decree, “I am angry at you.”

“Fuck that doll!!” he moves in as Pepper scoots back in time for him to drag you out of bed, a wide grin on his face, “When?!” he asks excitedly peppering your face with kisses. 

“I am not telling you anything! I am angry...” you cut off as a giggle escapes you and your wrap your arms around his neck tugging at his long hair. “God you stink,” you make a face at him pulling away, “let me down! As for the when, the doctor said I am about a month or so along, he wants me to go in so he can run the tests and make sure..”

“Jesus! We have to tell Steve!” Bucky nearly giggled with excitement.

You pulled away looking at Pepper who stood quickly catching your elbow, “How about we go into the kitchen and get you something to eat?” she interjected smoothly, pulling you alongside her. 

Wanda caught Bucky’s arm, laughing as you grumbled about telling the maid she couldn’t just let everyone into your room. “Bucky,” she halted their progress behind you and Pepper. He looked at her, his grin still in place. “First off the female equivalent of James could be Jamie or Jemma,” she smiles as his grin broadens, “secondly, I just want you to prepare, you’ve been gone for a month and a half practically two. You need to remember she made what she thought was the best decision for herself,” she frowned, her brows drawing together in concern, “remember to be her friend.”

Bucky’s grin slowly disappeared, “I’d do anything for her, I want her to be happy Wanda,” he reassured her.

she smiled up at him, “alright..coming!” she called out as she realized you were watching them. Tugging on his arm, Wanda led him into the kitchen.

Several stack of pancakes and bowls of fruit, coffee and orange juice later you sat, hands in your lap and worry written across your face. Pepper reached over giving you a small squeeze. You had told him, everything. Now you were just waiting for his reaction.

“Does he treat you right?” you nodded quickly, “he makes you happy?” another nod, “you love him?” Bucky asked dipping his head to meet your gaze.

“I-” the phone rang and you smiled apologetically as you stood and picked up the handle. “Hey, Roman...oh, oh my god, I forgot to call you babe!” you frowned.

Bucky watched as a blush crossed your cheeks, a slow smile curving your lips. He let out a heavy sigh as you covered your face with one hand and turned away, he had seen the blush darken though. 

___

Steve groaned as he woke, there was a leg thrown over his hip and an arm over his chest. He looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him, 7:46 A.M. he shoved the leg off him and the girl grumbled at him. He didn’t remember telling her she could stay the night. “C’mon, I’ll call you a cab...” he shook her a little rougher than needed and she nodded sitting up.

“Uhm, so...I’ll leave you my number, I’d really like to do this again?” she smiled hopefully dragging on her dress. 

Steve had pulled on his sweats and raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t even remember her name. “Sure thing doll,” he smiled and grabbed a pad and pen.

He led her through the halls and to the elevator, “I got it from here, thanks for the great night, make sure to call me. My names Emily by the way.” she giggled and kissed his cheek when the doors opened. 

Steve felt like he had been punched in the gut when dark blue eyes landed on him, Bucky stepping aside for the woman and past him without so much a word. “Buck, I didn’t know you’d be back today..” he followed his friend towards the rooms. 

Bucky stopped short of his room. “Steve...” he turned around and instead of getting anger Steve was faced with a look that made his heart sink. “You messed up pal. I told ya to just come clean to her, that she would be thrilled,” now there was a fire in his eyes, “but ya just hadta go and fuck around, treat her like...these..these random chicks you been taking to your bed in order to try and bury the guilt you feel.”

Bucky took a step towards him and Steve stepped back, the anger was rolling off him now, “You broke her heart, made her second guess if she was safe with you and you know what pal?” he asked catching Steve by the throat and slamming him into the wall hard enough to crack it, “your a fuckin fool, you just lost the best damned thing you could ever have, because of what?! Pride? Fear?!” he shook his head letting Steve go, “but you ever, let me make this clear, EVER make her feel lie she isn’t worth all the gold in the world, if you EVER make her feel a smidgen of fear...and I swear not even Nat will be able to stop me, ya got that?”

Steve didn’t move, he nodded quickly once and Buck set his jaw glaring at him for a moment before stepping back and finally turning away. 

“Y/N is family, she’s gonna be around more than she has been, I refuse to let her think she’s not safe. Go back to the apartment, stop sulking around here thinking your gonna have a chance to catch her by herself around here.” Bucky added.

“You ain’t even..” the door slammed shut before he could finish his sentence. Steve growled, he had known he had fucked things up. But for Bucky to pick you over him? Moving back to his room he changed and headed to the gym, needing to burn off some steam.

His head swirled, he had drank about half of New York city trying to forget the first week. He could only remember how you looked. Fear in your eyes. He had handled it all wrong, he knew that. But for you to jump into the arms of that man?! Not a week later?! 

Who knew if you had been actually seeing him beforehand. Steve hadn’t been seeing anyone but you, he had been meaning to talk to you, when he had seen you with that idiot. What was it about that guy anyways?! 

Steve growled slamming his fist into the punching bag and dropping his head when it shattered, frustration nowhere to being quelled. He shoved both hands through his hair, his breathing heavy and he felt like no matter what he did or said...

“You may want to try, what do you midgardians say? Pick on someone your own size?”

Steve turned around to find Thor sauntering in, a grin in place, Sam close behind him. “Thor, not in the mood,” he warned moving to grab his towel from the bench. He was picked up and thrown onto the mat before he new what was happening. Back on his feet in a flash he saw Sam wave.

“You should do it Cap, not like your gonna hurt a God!”

Steve barely had time to block as Thor swung heavy and hard. Planting his feet, he shoved back, swinging himself aiming for the ribs. His swing was countered and his feet were swept out from under him, he landed so hard it reverberated throughout the gym.

Sam winced. 

“Come now Captain, surely there is more fight in you?! Or did Y/N take that with her?” Thor taunted. He was surprised as he staggered back a step, Steve’s fist connecting with his jaw. “There you are!” 

Sam was glad he couldn’t take part in a real sparring match with Steve. there was just no way. He would stick with Natasha. He let out a holler cheering for both men, as the fight went on. He hadn’t seen Steve move like this in over a month. Now, Sam frowned, was to get to the bottom of what was wrong. What had happened between Y/N and Steve?


	11. Chapter 11

Steve winced as he moved through his office, for once he was glad he had no missions coming. He was still sore from being worked over by Thor, even with his enhanced super soldier healing, two days later he still sported a cut above his eyebrow and bottom lip.

Two days ago...

Sam had called it before it got too bad. Pulling him aside to chat, Thor had sat by. “What is going on between you two?!” Sam asked.’

“I don’t know what or who your talking about,” he had huffed from his spot on the floor.

“You and Bucky aren’t on good terms because of what you said about Y/N. Now I’m not an idiot, I know you and she were seeing each other on the sly..”

“We were not seeing each other,” he sighed covering his face with a hand.

”Then what were you doing with Lady Y/N?” Thor demanded.

“Thor...your gonna be one to tell me you don’t...have fun?” Steve asked defensively.

Thor huffed waving his arms around, “but the ladies know that it is nothing more than ‘fun’, there is no mistaking what we are doing!” 

“Is that what that was?!” Sam asked surprised, “c’mon man! you can’t do that with Y/N, she’s not that type of girl! Steve your not that type of guy,” he ended with an annoyed sigh.

“She’s the one that came up with the whole ‘no emotions’ thing,” Steve said finally.

Both the other men stayed quiet, “Did you tell her how you felt?” Sam finally asked.

Steve groaned covering his face with both hands. he grunted when Sam kicked his side, “Jesus, you and Buck..No! Okay, I didn’t get a chance, before I screwed it all up by scaring her okay?!” he wanted to tear something down, he wanted to fight again but his body protested that thought.

“There we have it!” Sam clapped loudly, “Finally! He finally admits how he feels!!” he leaned over swatting at Steve’s hands, “you can’t just shove it all down and get angry when you don’t get what you want, you gotta state what you want when it comes to these things Cap, thought you knew that..”

“I thought I had all the time in the world,”Steve admitted.

“Why? Cause she’s bigger? Not so much now,” Sam muttered.

“What does that mean?!” Steve asked sitting up and frowning at him.

“She’s lost weight over the last month or so, doesn’t seem to be sleeping well, anyhow, she’s gonna be here with that guy in a couple days, they got a meeting with Stark and Pepper.”

___

You gripped your handbag tightly, it felt like you had been gone for years. You looked around and moved to the elevators, texting Roman that you had arrived.

He had come ahead of you, meeting with Tony in his lab to go over the latest order. You had gone to the doctors, the guy had laid you on the cold bed and spread colder goo on your lower tummy. You had been nervous beyond belief, it didn’t help that you went alone. 

You chewed on your bottom lip as you made it to the floor of the R&D department. Your heart thudded as you stopped at the door, Roman was nudging Tony with his elbow laughing as Tony grumbled at him.

His smile lit up the room and the fact that Tony was irked was enough to make it that much better, Roman was just as troublesome as Tony, just about ten years younger. You loved waking up in his arms and spending days with him. He made work fun and adventurous. You were learning more every day.

You should be in love with him.

Arms wrapped around you, snapping you out of your thoughts and you screamed, beating at his broad back. “Dammit Roman!!” you yelled.

“Brave man, scaring a pregnant woman like that.” Tony perked up seeing you. Roman stopped moving, Tony froze, “W-wait, you haven’t told him?”

You glared at Tony, “I was waiting till I saw the doctor today to confirm it,” you growled.

Roman jerked away and you felt your chest tighten till you saw the expression on his face, “I- I?!”

“Roman...” you smiled. “There’s a lot we have to talk about but yes, I am pregnant.”

He gave a shout making you jump just as he wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into the crook of your neck. You giggled as he trailed kisses up your neck till he could pepper your face with kisses. “Baby! We’re pregnant!!” he screamed excited and practically shaking.

“Your pregnant?!” the three of you looked over at the door. Roman swept you behind him as Steve stood there looking for all the world like he had just found out Hitler had come back full force and taken over the world. “H-how far along are ya?” he asked staring at you as you peaked around Roman.

“None of your business,” Roman growled gently pushing you backwards.

“Roman,” you whispered into his back your hands gripping onto his sides.

Tony stepped towards Steve, “hey there buddy, what are you doing up here?”

Steve swallowed, was it getting harder to breathe? He had come up here to ask Tony about the new design on the quinjet, how it would effect flight. when he heard your giggle and couldn’t wait to see you. 

After his talk with Sam and Thor he had decided he would call you up, try to mend things. But as he came to the door he heard it, there was no getting you back now. 

Tony waved Roman towards the back of the lab where he kept an office as Steve looked completely lost, Roman moved you quickly even as you protested. “You alright buddy?” Tony asked carefully reaching out.

He seemed to wake up as he looked around, “Y/N?” he asked shaking his head, “That could my kid Tony!”

“Woah!! Wait a minute!” Tony exclaimed looking over his shoulder, “What are you talking about?!”

__

Roman practically lifted you off the floor as you felt your heart wrench at Steve’s lost expression, he looked like hell as it was. “Roman, you...let me down!”

He did as he kicked the door shut behind him. “Y/N, I am not letting that guy near you,” he sighed. 

“It’s not....it wasn’t his fault Roman,” you looked down and let him help you into a seat. “Roman, we have to talk.”

“It’s his, isn’t it?” he asked point blank.

You felt the tears slide down your cheeks as you dropped your head into your hands, “I’m almost two months along,” you hiccuped as he swiped the tears away.

“You have to tell him,” he said gently.

You whipped your head up to look at him. “Roman!! I can’t!! I know I have to, but I’m so scared, I don’t know how he will react...what, what if he wants me to abort it?! What if...” your throat clogged, “What if he wants full custody?! I’ve heard of that, he might take my baby away! And h-how do I fight against that?! He’s a super hero! Loved by everyone!! I’m just a nobody!” you clutched at him your mind reeling.

Roman shook his head, “Y/N,” he knelt in front of you, “Y/N, your panicking, stop, breathe baby..” he leaned in kissing you, “Slow down, there you go.” He smiled, as you calmed down, “your talking crazy, that guy wouldn’t take a baby from you, he’ll want whats right...” you both looked over at the door as you could hear a commotion outside.

__

Steve tried to push past Tony without hurting him, but the guy was persistent in getting in his way. He needed to see you, talk with you, he needed to know. He was surprised as he was jerked back off his feet, Bucky now in the way. “Buck. Don’t. Not this time.”

“Cap, calm down, you too Bucky!” Sam stepped in, “Let’s find out what she has to say.”

“Please don’t fight,” all eyes turned as you spoke up. Roman still tense ready to sweep you out of the room. Your grip on his hand was iron tight, the tear tracks still fresh. “Steve, i-it’s yours.”


	12. Chapter 12

You looked at Roman apologetically loosening your hold on him, he gripped your hand tighter. The conference room Tony had picked was standard. This one had couches and a small coffee table. Roman sat on one side of you, Bucky on the other Steve and Tony across from you.

“H-how?”

“We had sex Steve,” you supplied, Roman tugged on your hand giving you a frown while Tony tried to hide a laugh behind his hand.

“I meant how far along are you?” Steve asked setting his shoulders back.

You ran a hand over your face. “The doctor said I am two months along.”

Steve nodded. “I’m sorry,” Tony cut in, “am I the only one that didn’t know? About you two?” he asked leaning forwards and looking from you to Steve. “When did this happen?”

“Apparently two months ago,” Steve bit out crossing his arms and sitting back.

You shook your head and sighed, “Tony that is besides the point, we need to talk about things Steve. Alone.” Both Bucky and Roman protested till you gave both of them a look. They followed Tony out and you were left with Steve who looked at you in such a way you couldn’t help but stand and begin pacing.

“Look, this changes a lot.”

“Does it?” he asked sitting up.

“Its does, now that we are having a baby there is no way I would keep you from them, I want you to be involved, in everything, if you want that?” you asked looking over at him.

“I would love that doll!” he stood and you backed away, Steve’s brows pulled together, hurt crossing his face. “Look...Y/N, I fucked up. I screwed things up between us, and I don’t know how,” he took a step towards you carefully, “how to fix it. I miss seeing your face, hearing you laugh, I miss,” he reached out catching your hands in his, “I miss you. My friend.”

You couldn’t meet his eyes, “you scared me.”

Steve let out a sigh, “I know, and I didn’t mean to, but Y/N you should know I would never hurt you.”

“I do!!” you exclaimed finally looking up at him, “but you forget...your just so BIG!” he smirked and you felt your face turn red, “Steve!”

“You said it,” he grinned tightening his hands around yours. “Y/N, please? I don’t want it to just be the kid and me, I want all of it.”

You blinked up at him, “no.” Stepping back you shook your head, “no Steve, whatever was happening between us..and that’s me assuming, it’s not gonna happen again.” Again you shook your head, “I am with Roman now.”

“And your gonna say to me that you love him?!” Steve demanded crowding your space. 

“Steve,” you put your hands on his shoulders as his found their way around your waist. “Steve, we need to-” 

Steve crashed his lips over yours, he hadn’t been planning on it, he hadn’t been thinking really. But finally getting to talk to you, being alone with you, and you were having his baby!! He finally broke away pressing his forehead to yours, “Y/N I am in love with you, have been since we first met, I’ve been a coward and never told you, even though Bucky knew and pressed me to..but I am telling you now, leave that guy and we can get married build our own family.”

Your head swirled and you were quiet literally breathless from the kiss. Your hands were still firmly planted on his shoulders and you pushed till he finally let go. You shook your head, “no, Roman, Roman is the man I am with, he is who I want.”

Steve frowned, “Y/N, please don’t say that.”

You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath, “Steve you have got to understand. I am with Roman,” you enunciated each word, “if you can’t just be friends then I will have to insist we get the court involved, we can make this as friendly and amicable as possible or I can be as ruthless as Tony and Pepper combined.”

He took a step towards you and you held your hands up in front of you in warning. Face settling into an emotionless one he nodded. “Okay, Y/N, however you wanna do this. I wanna be you friend again, I can’t go without having you in my life,” he admitted.

“No, nothing like that. We can work on being friends but, you can’t say that you love me,” you glared up at him, you weren’t sure where you were going with this, your entire being was screaming for you to run into his arms but you held your ground.

Steve stared at you for a moment, “I will do whatever you need me to.”

“Okay,” you nodded holding out your hand, “fresh start.” 

Steve forced a smile, “Think you could talk to Bucky for me though? It’s hard being without the jerk.”

“Sure I can do that,” you nodded. “Good, glad that’s settled. You stared up into baby blue eyes and knew that he was trying his hardest to not make the wrong move, letting out a sigh you reached up, lapping his shoulder, “thank you! Lets hope this works for the best!” You looked around him as a knock came at the door, “come in!”

Steve cleared his throat as Roman stepped back into the room, followed by Bucky, “I’d like to come to the next doctors appointment,” he said as Roman wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the top of your head.

“You do?” you asked surprised.

Steve blinked, “Yes, I do, when I was a kid I was pretty sick, they should know that, they will need to know everything right?”

Roman squeezed you prompting you to answer, “well, yes. Roman will be there as well, obviously, I just didn’t think...”

“Babe,” Roman cut in before you could continue, “I think it’s a great idea! We’d be happy to have you along.”

Steve frowned, “Why is he going to be there?”

“Because your an asshole,” Bucky bit out stepping between you three.

You caught Bucky’s elbow, “hey,” you said quietly, Bucky sighed looking at you, “be nice. We are gonna put everything behind us,” you looked at Steve pointedly, “and we are all gonna play nice.”

Steve pressed his lips together nodding and looking at Roman, “yeah, we will.”

Roman smiled brightly patting Bucky on the back and holding his hand out to Steve, “ It’ll be great!!”

____

Roman ran his hand down your legs, pulling them around his waist as you writhed under him. He hissed when you dragged your nails down his back both of you moving in tandem, Roman hissing you name as he felt your muscles clamp down on him bringing you along.

Falling into bed beside you he sighed as you squirmed till you were able to rest your head on his chest, his arm wrapping around you securely. “I-we did the right thing right?” you asked fingers drawing patterns over his abdomen. 

Roman tilted your head back, fingers on your chin, “doubts?” he asked blue eyes searching your own.

“Always!” you chuckled, biting on your lip nervously.

“Don’t, your amazing, in everything, your gonna be an amazing mom. We’ll deal with everything together.” he sighed as you nodded still unsure. “C’mon baby, you think Bucky will allow him to screw anything up for you? I’m actually surprised you two didn’t date!”

“Eew! Bucky is the big brother I never had, and he’s told me I remind him of his little sister Becca...that’s all it is.” You said settling, “I just, want things to go back to where they were,” you said thinking of the time before you and Steve began screwing around. You never should have done it, you thought missing being able to just go over whenever you wanted. “Steve...he never hurt me y’know? He never touched me that day.”

Roman, ran his hand up and down your arm, “I know babe, and now Bucky understands clearly what happened that day, though he still seems to be upset at Steve, maybe something happened after we left?” he murmured with a yawn.

“Oh, I don’t know. Anyway, that is behind us, we are moving forwards and to better things!!” you added happily, more for yourself than him.

___

Steve new the doctor was getting tired, but he needed another question answered. “When will we find out the sex of the baby?”

You sat up as the doctor continued to scribble on her clipboard. Dr. Hailey Louis was one of the best and sought after OBGYN’s and you knew from her unending patience with Steve’s never ending questions. He had given her a full medical background on what he had suffered as a youth and she had been rather surprised, but assured him most of what he had gone through now had a something to combat. Anything there that was more serious she had run several tests and you had been given the great news that so far the baby and you were in perfect health.

Dr. Louis smiled at you and Steve, “in another month, I’ll see you again next week though,” she said looking at you pointedly.

“Yes!” you said all too cheerfully.

Steve looked at the both of you curious, “Where is your young man Y/N?” she asked going back to her notes.

“Roman? He got held up at a meeting with a new client, we signed them actually around the time I found out I was pregnant,” you waved your hands in the air.

“Stress? You keeping that in check? Practicing your techniques?” she asked.

“Yes!!” you assured her.

“Steve?” she asked looking over at him.

“I think she should leave work, its just my opinion though.”

“STEVE!!!” you glared up at him. “What are you talking about?!”

“You work in a high stress job, finding and signing new clients and contracts can be very taxing. Tony would be happy to take you back till you’ve given birth and has even offered to cover maternity leave-”

“You’ve talked with this to Tony!?” you cried glaring at him, you looked over at the doctor to find her eyebrows raised in surprise, lips pursed. “I’m sorry,” you apologized taking a deep breath and calming yourself. “You haven’t even talked to me about this.”

“I was gonna offer brunch so we could...” Steve said smiling at you, “please Y/N? You agreed you would try to be my friend on account that we’re having a kid, but you’ve been dodging my calls and pointedly ignoring me unless it involves your appointments.”

Acutely aware of the doctor who said nothing but looked through her notes a bit too interested in them you gave in. “okay Steve, brunch. No problem.”

 

You frowned, “What?!” Steve asked looking at you over the small table.

“Steve...”

“JUST FRIENDS!” he exclaimed staring at you over the table. 

You nodded grabbing a napkin and placing it on your lap carefully, both of you ordered and you smiled as Steve stared at you. “So,” you said carefully.

“This is weird, right?” he asked chuckling nervously. “I don’t want this to be weird. I just want us to be friends again, I want ya to come over and watch movies, I want ya to come over and bake and cook, and god I miss you Y/N<” he sighed heavily, “please, I don’t know what I gotta do, I’ll do it. I don’t want ya afraid of me anymore.”

“I am not afraid of you, it was a moment. I dragged it out cause I,” you looked at your lap, “I was afraid and a coward.” you ended not looking up at him. 

He touched your hand gently, “so, lets put it behind us then. I promise, just friendship.”

You felt a weight lift from your shoulders as you looked up at him, your heart lightening, “friendship.” You nodded looking over as the waiter brought your order.

_____

Steve took in a deep breath. You pulled Roman closer to you. 

The doctor smiled brightly, “so you guys ready to find out what we are having?!”


	13. Chapter 13

“Roman...” you shook his shoulder and waited biting down on your lip. “Roman?!” you shook him again growing impatient. You had gone to the kitchen, searched the cupboards, the fridge, the cabinets and pantry... Grabbing the pillow you swung smacking him hard in the face with your favorite since it was the fluffiest.

Roman shot up, “W-WHAT??!” he cried blinking in surprise until his blue eyes focused on you. He swung his legs off the bed and pulled you towards him, hands immediately going to your tummy with care and near reverence. “What’s wrong?! Do you need to go to the hospital? I can call Bruce..or what’s her name?”

“Dr. Cho?” you supplied giggling as you stood between his strong legs. Your heartbeat skipping, “it’s not that babe,” you said leaning forwards and kissing his lips. He hummed eyes closing as he pulled you forwards ready to drag you back into bed. “NO!!!” you exclaimed, loud enough to have him snap his eyes open again. “I’m sorry..” you looked at him knowing you were being ridiculous.

Roman yawned and stifled a chuckle. “What is it this time?” he asked pulling you to sit next to him in bed.

“Pickles,” you answered.

His chest rumbled in suppressed chuckles as he stood, lifting your legs and tucking you into the warm spot he had just vacated, he pulled the covers up around you. “Anything else?” he asked tired eye sparkling with merriment.

“Don’t laugh!” you said finger pointed at him, lips in a pout. Roman sucked his lip in between his teeth, nodding solemnly, then shaking his head when you raised your eyebrows. “pickles....annnnd some chocolate mint ice-cream?” you asked quietly looking up at him.

Roman bent down, lips finding yours and moving along yours so gently it took your breath away. “You are lucky your are so damned adorable and tiny.”

You scoffed looking down at your belly, “have you looked at me?!” you asked, “most other woman aren’t showing as much as me-” 

Roman kissed you again, until he broke out in laughter, “Stop, your beautiful and if you want to argue that is fine, but I will call Bucky to come argue with you while I go get you pickles and ice-cream, I’ll even bring back those cookies you like.”

“SHUT UP!” you gasped.

Roman laughed, and moved to leave when you caught his hand, he looked back at you. “I could call Bucky and have him pick the stuff up?” 

You shook your head and let go of him, “just hurry back okay?”

Roman smiled grabbing the remote and setting a movie on for you, “Disney movies right?” he smirked kissing the top of your head and finally hurrying off.

____

Bucky gripped your hand, he was nervous, his knee bouncing up and down as he sat next to you. Dr. Louis smiled, “this is a normal procedure, i guarantee it!”

“Why does it sound...” Bucky glanced at you, “doll, Steve should be here!”

You shrugged your shoulders, “He’s on mission, plus, she will record it and I can give him the recording, it’ll be a memory that never fades.” You smiled innocently up at him, causing him to scoff. “Bucky, thank you for coming, Roman was meeting with the men from the Thorn Corporation, it’s the one that I got to sign, I know he wanted to come but it is what it is, I could be doing this completely alone...”

“Like hell!” he growled, the both of you freezing when the sound of a heartbeat filled the room. “I-is that?!” he muttered in awe.

“That is the baby,” she answered with a smile, “sounds great!”

You stared at her frozen for a moment, glancing over broke you; Bucky was in tears. “Is that normal?” he asked, “it’s going so fast!! Y/N!! You got a rabbit in there!” he gasped roughly wiping at his face with his free hand. You hadn’t let go of his left hand and he looked over as you coughed. “Whoa! Hey!!” he caught your chin, “you can’t cry!!” he scolded.

“Bucky,” you looked at him in terror, “I can’t do this!”

“Hey! Wait a minute now!!” he exclaimed as you started crying in earnest. “Y/N, what are ya talkin about dollface?”

You sat up as the doctor stepped out for a moment, giving you privacy. Bucky took your hands in his as he turned you to face him, cupping your jaw in his hand, “Talk to me,” he urged you.

Hiccuping you refused to look at him, instead staring at your hands. “What if I kill it?” you asked a wail leaving you.

Bucky raised his eyebrows at you, “Y/N,” he started trying to hold a straight face. “Y/n....you won’t kill it,” he laughed, “There is no way you would ever allow that to happen, you are the most responsible, attentive, caring person I know! You’ve dealt with me and Steve for this long, and I’m just getting to know this man of yours but he seems to need a lot of attention.”

“God, he forgets to eat if I don’t remind him, you know I swear he’s gained weight since we’ve gotten together?” you giggled as he wiped the tears from your cheeks.

Bucky laughed, “I believe it! But your still good about keeping us on our diets when we need to, I wanted to kill ya a couple times when you took my donut and replaced it with a damned carrot!” both of you laughing. Bucky lifted your chin making you meet his gaze, “plus ya now your not alone? You got me, Roman, and Steve. There’s Nat who says she’s gonna be home in two weeks time!” he nudged, you making you laugh more, “Y/N there’s a team of idiots who are gonna all be fighting over the chance to take care of the little rabbit in there,” he poked your side and you let out a sigh. 

“Thank you Bucky,” you smiled. 

____

Tony stared at Roman who yawned for the twentieth time, “you need to go take a nap there Robin hood?”

Roman blinked at him for a minute, a smirk finally falling into place and causing Tony to whistle at the delayed reaction time. “I was up late again. Y/N is getting weird cravings...” he covered his mouth yawning again.

“How are things? Between you and Y/N? You two moved rather fast, moving in together so quick...usually that doesn’t work y’know? Not to mention how cool you’ve been about the whole pregnancy thing.”

Roman moved the hologram of their schematics around and grunted, “I have no one else to tell actually,” he said quietly, “I love her...” he sighed and looked over at Tony, fidgeting for a minute.

“Are you?” Tony looked at him eyes narrowing, “Your gonna propose?!”

Roman’s eyes widened. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

Tony let out a cheer clapping him on the back and finally pulling him in for a hug. “Your an idiot!” he laughed, “you know those guys are a package deal right? Where Y/N is those two will be, especially since she’s having a kid that belongs to one of them!”

Roman felt his face flush, “It’s fine, they’re fine, we’ve come a long way.... I mean she’s five months along right? And I’m really happy that her and Steve have become friends again. She is much happier!”

Tony shook his head, “are you real?”

“I-uhhh, wh-what do you mean?” Roman asked smile faltering.

“Your like the goodiest guy in the world, like some sort of human puppy,” he said making a face at the man. He laughed seeing Roman’s crestfallen expression and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t take it so hard, your a good guy, she’ll say yes. I know she will.”

“Excuse me Mr.Stark?” FRIDAY interrupted quietly.

“What is it FRIDAY?”

“It’s almost time for Y/N appointment, today is the big day!” she chirped happily.

Roman let out a huff of breath running towards the door and turning around last minute, “Shit, we’re not done here!” he cried.

Tony laughed waving at him, “Go, I got this Robin hood, BUT!! You make sure to let me know when you find out got it!!” Roman nodded crashing into the door before finally remembering to pull it open and was gone.

“Sir?” FRIDAY spoke up again, “I have finished the background on the company you asked me about, would you like me to download the files here?”

“Uhhh, not right now, y’know what? Have it all printed and taken to my office, I’ll review the files in an hour when I get some time....” he frowned and shook his head. Roman had corrected the problem of the crossing wire in his newest suit. The guy was pretty good he had to admit, he wasn’t sure if he would pick it up, Tony had been sure to hide it as best as possible. 

___

“Calm down,” Roman said kissing your temple as you tried to keep from crying.

“Roman, he said he would be here!” you rubbed at your eyes, his large hands catching yours, “I’ve canceled this appointment two times already! I won’t do it again!!” You hissed.

Dr. Louis looked up from her clip, “do you want to wait little while longer?”

You shook your head and gasped when Roman answered, “yes”

“ROMAN!” you scowled.

“Babe,” he sighed, “he’s running a little behind is all, this is important to him.”

“So is saving the world!” you practically screamed, “This is something he will have to get used to, he’s gonna miss out on important things and I will not wait and miss out on them myself, this is my child too!” Roman looked down and you broke into tears, “I’m sorry Roman!”

“No!” he cupped your face in his hand, “No baby, don’t be. You make a valid point,” he pecked your lips quickly, wiping your tears away. “Five more minutes?” he asked with a soft smile.

You nodded and Dr. Louis clapped her hands. “Perfect! I will get her ready!”

Roman squeezed your hand and pulled his phone out sending a quick text.

The door opened and Steve stepped in, still in tactical pants and his light blue under shirt. “I just got your text!” he said looking at Roman gratefully, “Sorry, as soon as the quin-jet landed I stole one of Tony’s cars!” he said words rushing out in one breath as he moved to stand next to Roman and you. “Sorry!! Lets do this!” he said smiling.

All three of you watched the screen as Dr. Louis squeeze the clear liquid onto your tummy, you hissed, “Sorry, I meant to tell you it was gonna be cold, hold on a second it will warm up!” she smiled, “This is the probe, relax I will not be probing you with it, gonna run it over your tummy,” you nodded as you held your breath. “And here we go...” she pointed at the screen, “there is the little rabbit,” she giggled. 

“Steve..” you breathed out as you could make out a small blob.

“She’s looking healthy!”

The three of you gasped, all eyes turning to her briefly, “You said-”

“She?!” you choked out finishing Steve’s question when it died on his lips. 

Dr. Louis smiled nodding, “you have a healthy little girl in there! Congratulations!!” she squealed happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman smiled as he pulled on the collar of his suit, the building was large enough to rival Tony’s and immaculately furnished, though it was a ghost town. Where his own and Stark’s buildings were bustling with people, here there was no one.

“Mr. Thorn will see you now.”

Roman smiled at the tall thin woman that stood at the door, “thank you.” He answered walking up, he stopped when she reached up, tucking the loose strand of hair back into place and letting her hand trail down his neck and to his chest. “There you go,” she purred. 

Roman raised an eyebrow catching her wrist in his hand and frowned down at her, “I’m spoken for,” he said cooly dropping her hand away from him.

She smirked and turned around leading the way into the office. “Mr. Vale for you Mr. Thorn,” she announced turning and leaving. 

Roman looked around the office, there was no one there. 

“Mr. Vale how good to finally meet you.”

Roman looked around once more, “uh...” he jumped as a hologram appeared sitting behind the desk. Frowning he crossed his arms over his chest. “I thought this meeting was to meet face to face, Thorn?”

The man before him chuckled, “This is as close to actually meeting in person as it gets.” He tilted his head towards the cushioned seat in front of his desk and Roman let out a small sigh, “now, we have signed contracts to work together, but we know that you are also working with Stark.”

Roman nodded, “yes we are.”

“You’ll have to pull out of that contract if you want to go forwards with us,” Thorn said quickly.

Roman tilted his head, “consider it done.”

___

“Look pal all I am saying is that Roman isn’t such a bad fit for her,” Bucky handed Steve a bottle of beer.

Steve rolled his eyes, “you were breathing down my neck not two months ago about dating her and telling her how I feel.”

Sam laughed, “I think you screwed that up!”

Bucky took a swig of beer and nodded at Sam, “that was before she was happy!”

Steve dropped his head back exasperated. “Can either one of you three tell me one instance you have heard her tell him she loved him then?”

Bucky opened his mouth and snapped it shut, Sam looked thoughtful, Thor broke out in a smile, “When he brought her ice chips and pickles!”

Sam snickered, “pretty sure she was talking to the pickles!”

Bucky shook his head laughing, “I can’t believe she’s seven months along now...” 

Steve jerked back, “why is it going so fast?!”

Thor clapped him on the shoulder, “That is the way of things my friend!”

Bucky chuckled, “and Tony, buying everything!! The baby shower was actually a brunch! Y/N doesn’t know how much Pepper went through! She had to make sure that Tony waited till the girls got presents before he got FRIDAY to buy everything she needed.”

Steve smiled, “and he shipped it all to his place...”

Bucky glanced over at him. “Yeah, she lives with him.”

Steve nodded, “think..think he’ll ask her?”

Sam looked over as Bucky frowned, both men taking a drink. Thor pulled out his flask and handed it to Steve. 

__

“Roman?”

He smiled as he entered your office, “Hey baby,” he handed you a box of takeout and leaned down to kiss you. 

“What is this?” you asked setting it aside.

Roman laughed, “what? I can’t stop by to see the most beautiful woman in the building?”

You shook your head rolling your eyes, “how was the meeting? Tell me what this guy looks like! I mean I was in contact constantly for over a month with this guy and,” you shook your head exhausted just thinking of it. “There was no getting a hold of him, it was always his lawyers or secretary or partners...”

Roman kissed you again pulling away with a smile as you sat there a slow smile creeping across your face. He tapped his finger to the tip of your nose, “your so cute,” he murmured feeling his chest expand as you finally opened your eyes and looked at him.

“Oh!” you cringed.

“What is it?” 

“Rabbit kicked!” you giggled and grabbed his hands placing them on your tummy. You watched as he knelt down in front of you, concentrating as you both waited. His blue eyes widened the moment she kicked and it hit you. 

After months of dealing with your puke, mood swings, the crazy attitudes, the fact that you were giving birth to another mans child. He had stood by you. He was in contact with both Bucky and Steve, integrating them in your life more smoothly than you ever thought possible. He went out of his way to make what he called, ‘friend dates’ with you and Bucky, making sure you spent time with him alone. He would occasionally slip Steve in there as well, and when you came home angry he had surprised you with the blond soldier he always had a present waiting.

Your relationship with Steve wasn’t the best, things were still awkward, but they were getting better. Roman being the biggest reason after Rabbit. He would find alternatives or help you come to a compromise, often giving you a look which said you were being childish. The two communicated more than you and Steve ever did, always making sure one of them was always present at your appointments, or Bucky would stand in.

“Roman,” you tilted your head watching him.

He nearly giggled before looking up at you, “Babe..she’s strong!! I wonder if she’ll have your nose?” he scrunched his face up dipping his head close to your tummy, “your momma has the cutest fucking nose, shit..your not allowed to curse got it?!!”

“Roman?” you giggled and caught his jaw in you hand, making him meet your eyes, “I love you.”

Roman felt the breath knock out of him as you sat there waiting. Leaning forwards he kissed you again, pouring as much love as he could into it. “Y/N!!” he laughed. 

You squeezed your eyes shut, “no! your not allowed to cry! You know I cry at the drop of a hat now a days!” you let out a squeak as he pulled you out of your seat and swung you around in his arms. You tugged on his hair, “brute! Put me down!!!” your laugh ran through your office.

Roman laughed, the sound warm and familiar now, it never failed to warm your heart. “Then, you can say no,” he said setting you on your feet and kneeling in front of you. 

“Roman!!”

“Will you Y/N marry me?” he held out a pencil.

You couldn’t stop laughing, “your an idiot! Who proposes with a pencil?!”

“The guy that knows that this is in fact your favorite pencil!” he answered with all seriousness. “And that my love is not a no!”

“That was in fact a yes disguised in a question?!” you squeaked as he picked you up and swung you around, lips crashing against yours.

“Alright, I know I got carried away, I do have a ring for you, I just left it at home,” he said when he finally pulled away, pressing his forehead against yours, and pecking your lips several more times. “Fuck Pepper is going to be so angry with me!”

You shoved him, “What?!” you screamed.

“She was helping me plan the perfect moment...”

You broke out in giggles, “this is the perfect moment!”

Roman sighed and kissed you once more, his hands slipping down your arms, to your back and pulling you in closer. “You are perfect,” he said against your lips. “Thats it! we are never getting any work done!” he yelled, grabbing your hand and yanking you forwards, “Time for dinner!”

“B-but my takeout!” you pointed at the Styrofoam takeout container over your shoulder.

“Denise!!!” Roman cried out as he pulled you along, you tugged on his hand motioning that you needed your purse and he nodded as he waited for the brunette who came running from her desk outside his office. “There’s takeout!” he smiled at her, “and we are calling it a day...make sure no one others us!”

She nodded watching as you two left for the day, she walked into your now empty office grabbing the bag and dropping it into the trash as she pulled out her cell phone. “They just left, no he didn’t say where,” she poked her head out the door of your office stepping back in, “she is with him, he just proposed to her as he discussed with Stark.” Denise nodded to herself listening, “very well.” 

Putting her cell away she moved over to your files and began rifling through them.

___

Thor was sprawled over one couch, Sam curled up in the other, Bucky shouldered Steve as he stood next to him out on the balcony. The night was cool and Steve smirked over at him, “jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky shot back looking out over at the city, “are you serious?”

Steve looked over at him. “About?”

“C’mon, she’s happy. Let her be, you missed out.”

Steve dropped his head, “its just hard. I know what I did was wrong, I handled it wrong and then let pride get in the way of our friendship. I should have just admitted it.”

“Y’know, they weren’t even dating,” Bucky chuckled when Steve balked at him, “It wasn’t till she saw you with some blond at some restaurant...pal she tells me everything.” Bucky sighed, “your lucky though, I swear Tasha was gonna kill you, guess she was out long enough to cool off, or maybe she’s planning something? Anyways, Y/N was going to wait for me to come back before doing anything.”

Steve shook his head, “she doesn’t tell you everything! She didn’t tell you that we were sleeping together.”

Bucky smacked him over the head, “shut up, seriously. She seems happy, we are all in a good place. What ever happened to that Molly girl? Or whatever her name is now.”

Steve scoffed, “there’s been no one...not since you came back. I was,” he rubbed the back of his head searching for the right words, “I was being an idiot. You were right and I’ve lost the best thing in the world.”

“Ya got a little Rabbit on the way and your baby momma is decent, smart, beautiful, she’s not gonna ever dangle your kid only to take em away. I’d say you got plenty to be thankful for.”

_____

Tony sighed running his hands through his hair as Agent Hill stared at him, “Look its all there, this guy thinks he can get away with it, but we got him right where we want him.”

Fury rolled his eyes, “then go ahead with it.”

“I know you’ve been watching what I’ve been doing...”

“Does Y/N know about this?” Agent Hill asked thinking about the baby shower they had just had. Roman had dropped you off, there had been no hint of him hiding anything. She frowned, he was a good guy, she had told herself every time she’d seen you with him. There was never a second you didn’t watch him or go without a smile near him.

Tony shook his head, “no, Y/N can’t know, it would devastate her. It’s why we’ve been careful around her. She’ll come back to work for me, she’s family, we take care of our own.

___

Roman made sure you were asleep before he slid out of bed. Padding quietly across the floor he shut the door to your bedroom as he pulled out his cell phone. Dialing he waited impatiently, the look on your face when he had gotten you home and put the ring on your finger had been everything he could ever want.

The ringing stopped, “everything in place?”

“I told you it would be and it is,” he answered quietly moving into the kitchen and setting the pot for coffee. “Look, I know we spoke about all of this-”

“Don’t get cold feet Roman, this has to be done.”

He ran a hand through his long hair looking over his shoulder at the bedroom door. He had known he had fallen in love with you, he hadn’t known it would feel like this. Clearing his throat he nodded to himself, “yeah... no, I got it.” The line on the other end clicked and he gripped the edge of the counter. 

He needed to make another call.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tony...” a moment passed, “Tony..?”

He sighed heavily and looked over at Roman, “What’s wrong Robin hood?”

“This is too tight..” he grimaced as he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“Trust me, I know clothes and when she see’s you waiting for her in that, she’s gonna faint.” Tony chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he winked at the taller blond.

Roman frowned at his reflection, “is there no way to loosen it about the neck?”

“Yessir,” the man said quickly unbuttoning the shirt and waiting as Roman shook himself free of the tight shirt. 

“Thank you so much for this by the way, Y/N always says I dress too casually.”

Tony chuckled, “Y/N is like Pepper, always right, don’t forget that” he shook a finger at him, “who by the way is still ticked at you, but I took care of that. Tell me what’s going on with Thorn?”

Roman nearly growled at his reflection, blue eyes flickering to his left where Tony stood, “about that...”

___

You tried texting Roman as Tony wasn’t answering muttering angrily under your breath, Steve and Bucky walked alongside you, both men carrying bags. Steve looked over your shoulder, “doll...they’re probably finishing up, lets just head to the diner across the street.” Bucky sighed obviously suffering.

You rolled your eyes and continued on, “The tailor shop is just ahead Bucky, your stomach can wait for a few more minutes.”

Bucky stood in front of you with a frown, he raised an eyebrow at you as you stopped and shifted uncomfortably on your feet. “Steve?”

The blond handed his bags over and you stared at both men in confusion, letting out an undignified noise when the blond swept you up off your feet. “Hey!!” you cried as you wrapped your arms around his neck in fear of being dropped.

Bucky was in front of you two, most of the bags hanging off his left metallic arm, “Shut up doll,” he chided, “your feet must be killing you, tell me they are not swollen and aching and I’ll know for a fact that your a liar. I’ll go get that blond idiot and the other idiot and get ‘em both to the diner in a bit. Your about to burst and I bet your hungry as hell?” You stomach spoke up for you and your face got hot and you pouted. “Stubborn little brat,” Bucky kissed your cheek before he turned around and started to make his way down tot he shop.

“Steve, you can put me down you know?” you said meekly.

“You kidding me? Lose the chance to embarrass you?” he snorted and you laid your head on his chest with a sigh. You wouldn’t admit what a relief it was to be off your feet. Steve crossed the street and you could hear several woman mooning over how he carried your so easily, how strong he was, how romantic... a small smile appeared and you were set down slowly.

“Jerk,” you muttered, waling ahead of him even as he chuckled and followed you.

It didn’t surprise you the diner was more of a restaurant in this neighborhood, glancing over your shoulder you almost giggled as Steve definitely disapproved, eyebrows snapping together. “Everything okay Steve?”

He rolled his eyes grabbing your hand and following the host to a private room. “Diners have booths, a counter you can sit at with stools, maybe a pop machine and you can get a rootbeer float, is that really too much to ask for?” he asked looking at you.

You giggled then, sighing as you sank into the plush seat, Steve sitting opposite you, “what do you expect Steve? This is more of Tony and Roman’s neighborhood,” you stretched your feet across the way resting them up on the seat next to where he sat, glad for the private room so that you wouldn’t get any disapproving stares from hoity toity people. 

Steve lifted your foot onto his lap, quickly pulling your flats off and dropping it to the floor. You made a small noise of dissent until his large strong hands began moving on your feet, a small moan leaving your lips. 

Steve felt his stomach flip at the little moan you let out. He watched as your eyes fluttered shut and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he watched you. “Feel good?” he asked, fingers working along the bottom of your foot. You nodded sighing as his thumbs hit the middle of your foot and you jerked slightly. You opened your eyes to find Steve staring at you with an intensity that took your breath away.

He dropped his blue eyes to his hands grabbing your other foot and giving it the same treatment. Your heart hammered against your ribs, it had been so very casual and friendly between you two. Roman having set up several friend dates for you two, and then one night it had just...clicked. Bucky being the victim of yours and Steve’s teasing and it felt..normal. 

“Are you really gonna marry that guy?” Steve asked suddenly pulling you out of your thoughts.

You blinked, tugging on your foot, though there was no escaping that hold. “Steve, please don’t do this.”

“Your not in love with him,” Steve said his fingers trailing up to your ankle, tingles shooting upwards. “Tell me your in love with him.”

“Steve,” you swallowed as he moved forwards, hands still massaging, though they trailed up to your calf. “I-I love Roman.”

Steve looked at you, his hands now at the back of your knees. “Your not in love with him though,” he said, you swallowed at how low his voice had become.

“Steve,” he moved sitting next to you, “Steve, that’s... I love Roman, are you listening to me?” you asked looking up at him, you squeaked as his hand slid up between your legs and you squeezed them shut stopping his upwards movement. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at you, “C’mon Y/N, say it, say your in love with him. There’s a difference and I am sure your only with him cause the guy is safe. You know he won’t surprise you,” he pulled his hand from your legs and reached up, “your not in love with him, your in love with someone else, and I’ve been good. I’ve been quiet, but I see the way you loo at me.”

You sighed shaking your head, “Steve, drop it. I am having your baby, but I am getting married to Roman, we’ve started the plans. Pepper is helping and so is Tony,” you looked at your hands in your lap. “Can’t you just accept it?”

Steve leaned towards you, crowding your space, “Y/N, I will never stop being in love with you,” you felt your heart jerk as you looked up at him in shock.

“Steve!” you put your hands on his chest, “Why do you say these things?!” it irritated you. You had been such an idiot and Roman had been so kind. He had stepped in when you needed him. Roman was normal, there was no danger, he wouldn’t go on a mission and leave you worried that he wouldn’t come back. His smile fluttered across your minds eye, waking up with him in bed. Roman working in the shop, his arms circling you, chin dropping on top of your head, long talks into the night... 

Steve leaned in his lips dusting across yours and you whimpered. He caught your face in his hands, pulling you in close, deepening the kiss as soon as the noise left you. His tongue slid across your lips, nudging them apart to dive past them. Your hands slid around his neck, fingers scrapping up his neck into his hair tugging slightly. Steve’s hard body pressed into yours and your belly pushed back, both of you breaking apart breathing heavily and looking down. 

Steve leaned in again, “Don’t..” you sighed softly. “Please...please don’t do this Steve,” your emotions were going wild, beating, pounding, shouting at you; all conflicting. You wanted him to stop, you wanted him to keep going. 

Steve leaned in, capturing your lips again, encouraged when you kissed back. His hands slipping around your waist tugging you closer, you were practically in his lap now. “Y/N,” he nipped along your jaw and you pulled back, “please, don’t,” he whispered. “We can go, you don’t have to marry him. I swear, that I will take care of you, you won’t want anything. We can get married and raise out little Rabbit,” pecking your lips he smiled as you stared at him in shock. “We can run away, Tony and Bucky will take care of things here...”

“Stop!” you gasped tears prickling your eyes, “please stop Steve!” he snapped his mouth shut. “I’ve made my decision, Roman is not super powered, and he’s normal-well as normal as Tony, but he cares about me! I know!” you exclaimed stopping his obvious reply, “I understand you feel some type of way for me Steve, and if things were different I would run away with you. But please, please understand that I do love Roman and I will not hurt him!”

Steve dropped his head, “I’ll never give up on you...”

___

Bucky shook his head as Tony walked alongside him, both men stopping by the trunk of the car that was waiting for them. Roman was on his cell phone not ten feet away, “Guy works all the time!” Bucky chuckled, “hope he remembers to take time out for Y/N.”

“He’ll have plenty of time, he just broke contract with me.” Tony answered frowning.

Bucky nearly dropped the bags, managing to hoist them into the trunk last minute. “What?!”

“Shhhh!” Tony rolled his eyes, “Y/N will kill you if you break any of that,” Tony chided him. “It’s fine I get it. Thorn Industries is a lucrative contract, how Y/N managed to get it is beyond me, which is fishy.” Tony looked over his shoulder at Roman who smiled at them even as he spoke and turned his back to them. “Look, something is up, shut up,” Tony cut Bucky off, “if you want in come down to my office later, I’ll let you know everything I know.”

Tony turned and smiled as Roman started towards them pocketing his cell phone, “ready for lunch Robin hood?” Tony sassed clapping the man on his shoulder.

Roman laughed, “yeah, thanks for helping with all this wedding stuff, are we going to include Buck on our plan?” he asked clapping Bucky on the shoulder, he pulled his cell back out when it dinged at him. There were several messages from you and he smiled, god he loved you. “Better get going, Y/N is getting impatient,” he chuckled. Roman sighed when his phone started ringing, Tony shaking his head at him until he noted Roman’s expression, “It’s Thorn,” he held up a finger answering the call. “Mr. Thorn, this is unexpected.”

“I told you to cut ties with that man,” came the immediate reply. Roman looked around, his heart dropping into his stomach. “You’re done.”

“Mr. Thorn, I was just meeting with Mr. Stark and ending my contract with him, that doesn’t mean I cannot be friends with him, that would be my personal-”

“You were told to cut ties with that man.”

Tony was on his own cell, hacking into Roman’s phone and tracking the call as the blond stuttered. 

Bucky felt it too late, the air shifted and he moved just a fraction of a second too late. Roman grunted the phone falling from his hand as he stumbled backwards his hands going to his midsection. Bucky felt sick as Roman’s white tee slowly stained with red.

___

Steve sat opposite you, grabbing your flats and slipping them back onto your feet. “Y/N, I promise to behave. I’m sorry, I got over eager, I don’t want to lose you, but I stand by what I said today here, I am not giving up on ya, I love you and I know you love me. Roman is a good guy, I get it. I don’t feel bad losing to a guy like him, so you get married to him. I’ll be around, I’ll be waiting for you. That will never change.”

You stared at him, heart pounding erratically, “just...let’s just be friends. Okay? Roman and I are getting married after Rabbit is born, and I’m happy Steve. Really happy, Roman makes me happy...” you reached over grabbing his hands in yours.

__

Bucky ducked as a bullet barely managed to miss him, he dove tackling Tony to the ground before opening the door to the car and shoving the man into it. He looked over at Roman who laid on the ground motionless. Reaching out a bullet dinged off his arm, Bucky caught hold of Roman’s foot and dragged him towards the safety of the car, a few bullets hitting and bouncing off his arm.

“Roman, don’t you dare die!” he growled hauling him in beside Tony who cried out and threw his hands over the bullet wounds.

“Bucky get us the fuck out of here!” he screamed before turning to look at Roman, “Your not allowed to die, not because of this!” Roman smirked at him his eyes rolling back. “ROMAN!! NOOO!!” 

__

You ran, well wobbled, through the halls, Steve hot on your heels. Bucky stood as soon as you were redirected to the waiting room where he and Tony were. “What in the hell happened?!” you demanded looking at them. Your eyes narrowed as Tony looked at the ground, “Tony? What happened?!”

“Doll-”

“Shut it Bucky, Tony tell me why? Why is my fiance in there fighting for his life?!”

“Thorn,” he answered simply.

You jerked back, “I got Thorn to sign with us, he’s a material supplier, why would he be gunning for Roman? We don’t deal with these kind of guys!”

Tony stepped towards you and you backed up, Steve’s hard body radiating heat you leant into. “Robin hood did a couple more background checks, Thorn was under-pricing and there's no way you can with that type of material. He’s mining the metal he sells by using slave-workers.”

You shook your head, “so?! Why-“ your hand flew over your mouth, “because of me? Cause I got him to sign and I didn’t triple check!”

“Not because of you!” Tony stepped forwards, “Don’t blame yourself, this was a chance to get Thorn, he was trying to set up a face to face meeting.”

“Thorn wont, no one has actually seen the guy in over ten years. He’s impossible to find!” you felt dizzy, Steve caught you as you swooned, helping you sit down in a nearby chair.

“He volunteered to get close,” Thorn gave him an ultimatum, he needed to cut ties with me, I suppose because SHIELD and AVENGERS.”

“SO YOU TALKED HIM INTO BEING A MOLE?!” you screamed angrily standing and throwing your fists at him angrily. “Roman is not like you guys!!! HE’S MY ROMAN!!” you heaved angrily, “He’s not supposed to be talking with slave owners!!”

The doors swung open catching everyone’s attention. “Stark?” the four of you move towards him. 

You felt your heart stop as the man standing there began shaking his head and frowned. His expression carefully practiced. Someone was screaming, it hurt your ears and your head felt like it could implode. You reached up to cover your ears and it was then you realized it was you.

You were screaming.

You doubled over as pain hit you in the abdomen, the three moving towards you. Something was wrong, everything was wrong. Roman wouldn’t be coming home to you anymore. He wouldn’t be picking you up and swinging you around. He wouldn’t be smiling at you anymore when you kissed the tip of his nose. You wouldn’t feel his lips on yours anymore.

“FUCK!! DOCTOR!!!” Bucky cried as you gasped, barely getting a breath into you. They all froze as you all looked down, water pooled at your feet. 

“How far along is she?!” the Doctor demanded.

Bucky paled, “Almost nine months, next week is nine...”


	16. Chapter 16

“Y/N, your gonna need to push,” Dr. Louis demanded, she looked over at Steve who now stood holding your hand. “Dad, your gonna have to work with her!” she yelled at Steve.

Steve nodded catching your chin in his hand and meeting your watery gaze, “Y/N, doll, I understand your in immense pain, but you have to push!” 

Shaking your head, a sob passed your lips, “Roman, Roman is supposed to be here!” you gasped as pain surged through you and you gritted your teeth groaning.

Steve felt his chest tighten, he had gone along with you to the classes, but Roman had always been there. He was the one you looked at during those times, he was the one that you held onto. It was Roman you had chosen, you were going to spend the rest of your life with him. You had chosen him and now... “Goddamnit Y/N,” he growled thrusting aside the hurt that came with that thought. He glared at you, “You had better get this done cause Roman would be so disappointed if you didn’t fucking bring our little girl home, now push dammit!!”

Lip quivering you couldn’t deny the truth, you had to bring Rabbit home, taking a deep breath you pushed.

___

Bucky swallowed, he had faced aliens from outer space. He had met Gods, he had survived what others could not and come out on top, finding his childhood friend and had gained his life back along with the best teammates and family anyone could ask for.

How could this little bundle in his arms completely and utterly own his damn ass just by blinking up at him? Bucky looked over to see Steve sitting next to your bed. Tony of course had you moved to a private room, the biggest one available. Steve stood and stepped over. “Ya did good pal,” Bucky beamed at him as they both looked down at the little girl in his arms. 

They both looked up as the door opened, Steve immediately putting a finger to his lips. He stumbled back as Natasha stalked in, deadly silent and raised her fist in the air completely ready to knock him on his ass. A small almost non-existent sniffle caught her attention and she narrowed her green eyes at Steve who held his hands up in defense. “Your lucky!” she growled quietly turning to coo over the baby for a moment, “name?”

Both men looked at each other in shock. Natasha sighed, “idiots,” before she kissed the soft forehead, “auntie Nat is here tiny one!” she whispered, “you have nothing to worry about now,” she smiled before she moved away, straight to your bedside. 

____

 

Bucky yawned as little cries woke him, he reached over as you stirred and pushed you gently back into the bed, “I got her..” he murmured sliding off the bed. He padded across the room to the adjacent one and frowned when he realized there was someone there already.

He leaned against the door frame and smirked as he heard Steve humming, “Shh, Emma, mommy needs sleep...wanna go to my room?” he whispered carefully cradling the little girl wrapped up in pink. He looks over his shoulder when Bucky knocks on the door once. “Man, did she wake you? Is Y/N awake?” Steve asks worry filling his features.

Bucky closes his eyes and nods, “you sure you got her?” he asks quietly.

Steve nods, “Yeah...Em is gonna come cuddle in daddy’s room,” he scrunches his face up picking up an extra blanket and stepping towards the door stopping only when Bucky catches his elbow, handing him the bottle. Steve smiles softly and leaves.

Bucky sighs and moves back towards the door he came from. He could hear you sniffling already. Moving quietly he’s on the bed and pulling you into his arms, flesh hand slipping into your hair as he hushes you. “Y/N, it’s going to be alright...”

You nod, unable to form words. You and baby Emma Sarah Rogers had come home three weeks ago. Tony had paid for a new place, you still weren’t speaking to him. Bucky had convinced you this was the best decision for you. Steve had moved in, baby Emma’s room was connected to the master bedroom, easy access. 

Three weeks had flown by. You hadn’t been able to process much, going through the motions, but not really connecting. 

Emma.

Roman had favored the name and you couldn’t think of anything more perfect. Steve and Bucky had offered Sarah as her middle name for his mother, which of course you knew would be a necessity.. 

You had gone back home to pick up clothes, insisting you were fine, the butler and maid had welcomed you back with smiles. Stepping inside had been hard, your legs had given out when you had made it to your bedroom. You felt Roman’s absence keenly, expecting him to burst out of the bathroom and smile brightly at you. He would come and pick you up, kissing you breathless and asking about your day? All the while not making it a big thing that he had had to pick you up in the first place. 

Roman had decked out the spare bedroom, pink everywhere. You had to fight back a giggle remembering his face when you said it looked like someone had spilled pepto all over the room. He had hired a woman to get the job done properly, you had intervened as well. There had been nights where he would prop himself up beside you, his free hand running over your belly, talking incessantly to her. Telling her where he would take her, because Roman knew all the best parks. He wouldn’t take you to those hoity toity places, no, Emma would make friends with everyone.

~

“Roman, stop calling her that, we haven’t decided...”

“Babe, her name is Emma, let me have this?!” he pouted at you batting long lashes as he did so and you smacked him in the face giggling. “I win!!”

“Just because I giggled doesn’t mean that you win!” Roman’s hands slid up your legs, teeth nipping the inside along your calf. “That won’t work Roman! Not with this, we have to consider Steve’s opinion!” you let out a breathy whimper as he tugged on the boxers you were wearing, panties had gone out the window a long time ago. “I’m not even sexy!!” you cried as he made a face at you.

“I beg to differ!! What man doesn’t find his fiance wearing his boxers sexy as fuck?!” he gave you a grin hands slipping up, slightly digging into your skin, “and you Y/N, are sexy as fuck.”

 

“Do you think you’d want her to call me uncle Roman?” he had asked suddenly in the middle of the office, not even glancing up at you, he was working on the smallest gadget you had ever seen. 

Blinking you stared at him from your position, you had leaned over onto your forearms, your belly keeping you from actually getting close though. “What?!” you giggled. “I mean....uncle Roman?” you made a face. “Can’t it just be Roman?”

He continued working on his project, jaw clenching slightly. “W-well...do you think...she’d ever, I don’t know?”

You tilted your head, “I’m sure she will love you, why don’t we just take it slow and see where everything goes?” you asked watching him carefully. He grinned at you cursing when his hand slipped and the welding tool burnt him, you moved over kissing his thumb before he leaned in to kiss your lips.

 

You woke up to murmurs, you held still, keeping your breathing as even as possible. It didn’t surprise you to find him talking to her, he was often awake even when you went to bed. “So, Ems you think your momma will wanna make your a little brother? Or would you prefer a little sister? You could share dolls and braid her hair, but your gonna have to take care of her too!” he chuckled softly, “Ems, you know when I first saw your momma I was head over heels? She doesn’t believe it though, but that smile of hers....and then her brain!! She can pick up on what I’m talking about, it’s not gonna be fair you know? You and your momma are going to out number me. Going to have to get Steve and Bucky to help me every once in awhile...hey...even if we do have a baby, that doesn’t mean that we will love you any less okay?! Y/N, stop crying baby...”

~

Bucky pulled you close, “Shhhh, it’ll get easier. I promise Y/N, you’ll be able to do things again. You need to. Emma needs you, Roman wouldn’t want you to be sad.”

“I know that!” you whispered harshly. “I was supposed to be getting fitted for a wedding dress Bucky...not for a black dress! I-I’m not even...I’m not even considered his widow because...” your throat tightened and you couldn’t stop the tears. “Tomorrow?” you whimpered as he ran his hands up and down your back soothingly as you curled into him, hands gripping his shirt. 

“Tomorrow, you will get out of bed, shower, and pick up Emma,” Bucky offered.

“Will she even know me?”

Bucky sighed, “Yes, you have spent time with her, your just a little sad. She will know you okay?”

“Steve?”

Bucky kissed the top of your head, “he’s taking care of Emma, Natasha has bee stopping by as well. Wanda came by, but had to leave. Your grief was too much for her...said she will come by again.” Bucky chewed on his bottom lip, “Ton-”

“I don’t want to hear his name!” you managed before it got harder to breathe. You turned your face into the pillow beneath you, whimpering. “Please....not yet Bucky.”

He hummed, nodding.


	17. Chapter 17

You watched as Bucky held Emma in his arms. 

You had woken up. 

You had showered. 

Bucky had come with Emma and put her in your arms. 

Steve followed. “Lets go get some breakfast?”

You looked up at the blond, “Out?” you asked.

Steve smiled and Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, “Great idea!” Both looked at you as you rocked Emma in your arms. “Whats wrong?”

“I... I don’t know if I’m ready...” you answered looking down. 

Steve glanced over at Bucky, he moved closer and lifted Emma from your arms even as you protested. “Steve get her jacket,” they moved quickly and soon Steve was holding onto your elbow leading you out of the house into the car. You made small protests and fumbled with the baby bag when Steve handed it to you telling you that you were in charge of it.

You ended up in a diner, of course, it helped you relax. The waitress smiled at Bucky and Steve, she cooed over Emma. “How many times have you guys been here?” you asked leaning over Steve as Emma was set between him and Bucky.

Both men looked at each other and chuckled. Bucky speaking up, “Too many times doll, they thought we were a couple.”

You blinked and then laughed, eyes shutting and head falling back. When you were able to get ahold of yourself you were met with two unblinking stares. “What?!” you asked still fighting back little giggles.

Steve coughed and turned towards Emma and Bucky offered you a grin, “the first time you’ve laughed...” he shook his head and shoved a menu at you. Looking at the menu you watched as Steve non-stop fussed over Emma.

“Hey...hey, no Em,” he giggled over her little smile at him and your heart melted. She kicked and he frowned at her ‘scolding’ her for kicking off a bootie. “Ems, you gotta keep them on yeah? Otherwise you’ll get sick, and that won’t do, daddy and mommy will be very upset!”

Your throat clogged up and you blinked furiously as you could hear Roman’s deep voice in your head talking to Ems. 

Bucky watched you struggle, until you took a deep breath and finally cleared your throat. He smiled at you as you met his gaze and you smiled back. Steve was still fussing over Emma and you shoved your shoulder into his making him cry out in surprise.

Several months later...

“Where is she?!”

“EMMA!!!”

“EMMA!!”

“DAMMIT STEVE! You’re supposed to be watching her!!” you screamed running around the house and stopping dead as you finally found the little blond girl that had you three fearing for your life. She stood at her full height, belly sticking out, all two feet of her and giggled as Steve and Bucky came to a stop behind you. “Emma..”

She giggled and wobbled away from you. “Did..was that basically fuck you?!” Bucky asked before he burst out in laughter.

You punched him and Steve laughed as he stepped towards the blond girl that was currently giggling her diapered ass away from you three.

You hit Bucky as hard as you could, “traitor!” you hissed.

“Doll,” he implored pulling you into the room. Tony shifted from foot to foot, he stood by the window looking nervous. “Y/N, you have to sit and listen to what happened.”

“Like hell I do!” you practically growled digging your heels into the ground stopping him from pulling you any closer to Tony. “Does Steve know this is what you were up to?!” you demanded angrily. Jerking your arm free you whirled around, taking a few steps your froze when you heard his voice.

“Y/N, baby, don’t be stubborn now...”

You crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath, glancing over your shoulder you felt the world shrink as you faced a hologram of Roman. “Tha-that’s,” you gasped glaring at Tony, “Fucking bastard! That’s not fair!!!” you screamed sobs preventing you from anything more.

Bucky moved to your side, pulling you up as Tony shrugged his shoulders, “wasn’t my idea,” he motioned at the hologram, “plus we all know I don’t play fair.”

You held onto Bucky as you stared at Roman’s image, your chest hurt, it had been so long since you had looked at him, refusing to look at any of his pictures. You dropped your head to Bucky’s shoulder, “p-please.... Bucky?!” you gasped, “I-I can’t!!!” you held onto him all strength draining from you.

“Y/N, baby listen to me. This is terribly cliched and horribly morbid-but if you’re watching this,” he grimaced and shrugged his shoulders, “it’s because I am dead. I’m sorry if this hurts too, I know you though, your so stubborn and probably haven’t even allowed Tony a word in explanation, but my death isn’t his fault.”

“Roman..” you gasped his name even as you held onto Bucky.

“Baby, you should know that I went to Tony, we went to Fury. Thorn is involved in slavery, human trafficking, there’s a lot more that you can find out about if you want to. I want to take this time,” his head tilted and you smiled back as he smiled at you, “I want to tell you this was all me. Tony tried talking me out of doing this, I went to Thorn, I was the one trying to get deeper into his organization. I wanted to do something that would make you proud of me.” He stopped, head falling forwards, “this is what I want to do. I love you Y/N, never forget that. I love you and I want you to know how much you have changed my life, and rabbit, you and she have completely made my life so much better. Bucky, I know your with her right now, please take care of my girl for me?”

“Again,” you whispered.

Tony nodded. “Y/N, baby, don’t be stubborn now...”

Steve poked his head into your room, he moved in pulling the covers up to your shoulders and gently moving your hair out of your face. He sighed seeing your eyes were still puffy, bending over he presses his lips to your forehead and starts when you whisper his name. “Y/N?”

You look up at him, “Em?”

“She’s asleep,” he answered quietly.

“W-will you?” your lip quivers, “I’m sorry Steve..”

Not saying a word Steve slips into bed beside you, his arms wrapping around you as you break out into sobs again. “It’s alright Y/N, cry all you want,” he murmured as you curl into him.

“Why would he do it?” you asked voice barely above a whisper.

Stroking his finger through your hair Steve sighs, “I don’t know Y/N, I can understand wanting to be stronger, to be more than just a man.” He frowns, “he’s an idiot.” You jerked back in his arms but he pulled you closer, “he had you. You chose him, how could he need to be more when you had already chosen him?”

“Steve-”

“Y/N, I will wait,” he tilts your head back and brushes a light kiss to your lips, “but I want you to know that I am not going anywhere.”

The three of you walked along in the park, Tony was meeting you, to spend time with Emma. Walking beside Steve you started when his hand brushed yours, his fingers curling around yours gently. You pulled away quickly, pretending to miss the look of hurt that crossed his face. “Bucky, is Emma being good?!” you called out, reaching up to brush your hair to the side. Bucky halted ahead nodding before you waved him on, he smiled and kept walking, Emma now an absolute chatter box at two years old. 

“Steve, there’s something I think we should talk about,” you looked over at him as you felt his hand rest on the small of your back. “When was the last time you and Bucky went out on a date? Bucky should at least go out, cause I mean...he should have the chance at having his own family, but you should do the same thing.”

Steve rubbed the back of his head looking over to see Bucky taking Emma out of the stroller, Tony and Pepper joining them. “Yeah.. he should go out with a pretty dame. I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Steve?” you looked up at him pointedly.

He grinned in response and dropped his lips to yours before you could react, “You know there’s only one dame I’m willing to see...” he brushed your hair back from your face, “She’s just taking her time coming back to me.”

“Steve,” he moved ahead greeting Pepper and Tony who had armloads of stuffed toys for Emma before you could say anything else.

Bucky sighed as you straightened his shirt yet again, “Stop making a mess of it and leave it be!” you scolded him and sighed, “no picking Emma up either, you know she’s gonna mess up your shirt so that you don’t go. This is the third shirt you’ve changed into! Actually you should just get going, your going to be late if you stick around any longer.””

“Doll, look I’m going, just let me say goodnight?” 

You frowned and pushed him towards the door. “No! You’ve said goodnight three times already, Steve is having a hard enough time distracting her as it is. Don’t forget to text if your not coming home.”

“It’s the first date! She wouldn’t give it up on the first date...would she?” he asked pausing at the door.

“Better pick up some condoms on the way there big guy!” you giggled at his blush and shoved him bodily out the door. Sighing as you leaned against the door you closed your eyes and almost regretted it. The house seemed too quiet, pushing away from the door you made your way to Emma’s room.

Steve was tucking Emma in when you stopped by her door, you smiled watching him with her, moving in you gave the sleepy two year old a kiss on the cheek before you both snuck out. 

Steve smiled at you as the door shut quietly behind him. “So?”

You giggled, “well he hasn’t come back for anything else so... I think he’s on his way,” you said of Bucky. “Seriously! I thought he would never get going, I was afraid of having to call that girl and cancel for him!” you sighed moving towards the kitchen.

Steve was chuckling, “Remember he was the one going out every night and on our case about going out?!”

You laughed as you served two cups of wine and handed one to Steve. “I remember that..” both of you sitting on the couch you fell into a comfortable silence. “How long till she wakes up you think?”

Steve lifted your feet up onto his lap and began massaging them. He smirked when you let out a little moan. “She slept through the night for the last three nights,” he answered thumbs digging into the bottom of your foot. 

“Steve!” you gasped jerking your foot back and he laughed, “Punk!” you kicked him in his side and he caught your foot pulling you towards him. You nearly dropped the cup and stared at it above your head, “Saved it!” you smirked at him. Steve took it and shoved it onto the coffee table, leaning over you, “Steve-” you pressed your hands against his shoulders as he crawled over you.

“Y/N?” he hummed voice low as he leaned in, you let out a little gasp as he pulled you under him.

“Emma-”

“Will stay asleep for at least an hour,” he cut you off and crashed his lips against yours.

You couldn’t stop the moan even if you wanted to, your hands pulling him down towards you, slipping up around his neck into his hair. Steve’s large hands gripped your hips as he moaned into the kiss. Guilt washed over you and you broke the kiss, Steve peppering kisses along your jaw.”S-stop..” you rasped, trying to catch your breath.

Steve’s tongue flickered beneath your earlobe before he nipped at it causing you to gasp. “Y/N...please?” he whined, his hands sliding under your shirt. 

You arched into his touch, his hips grinding down into yours and you moaned feeling him hardening against you. Lips crashed together once more, his fingers hot on your skin, you gasped as his hands moved to your ass, lifting you into him as his hips ground into yours. Losing yourself to the overwhelming sensations you hissed as his teeth scrapped down your throat, lightly sinking in.

Steve pulled your leg around his waist, “fuck Y/N, God I’ve been wanting this for so long!” 

You whimpered as he kissed his way down your neck, teeth scrapping gently across you collar bone before kissing his way down to your breast nipping at it through your shirt. “S-Steve...” 

A little scream halts all movement, both of you breathing heavily and staring at each other before Emma screams again. Steve hits the ground with a hard thump as you shove him off of you and you bolt to her room.

Blinking up at the ceiling, Steve huffs before reaching down and adjusting himself. “Okay....” he breaths out to himself, “okay Emma, sleep all night all week...but tonight...sure...okay...” he groans as he sits up and heads towards her room.


	18. Chapter 18

“Stare any harder and I think her clothes will peel off,” Natasha smirked as she chased after Emma.

Steve cleared his throat having the mind to blush a little at being caught. “Nat, what do I do? We had a moment the other night, but since then she’s been avoiding me like the plague. I’m glad she returned to work, not that I’m happy that she did take over as Head of Vale’s office’s.”

“Yeah, how’s that working out?” Nat asked looking up as she bounced the two year old on her knee.

Steve smiled, Nat would make a great mom some day, he knew she thought it was impossible but he was sure it would come to pass when the time was right. “His brother took over in name only, Y/N is in charge of everything, including the projects Roman left undone...” Steve was distracted when you bent over, lifting your briefcase.

Nat stood quickly moving over to where he stood and smacked him hard over the back of the head as Bucky walked into his office. He laughed as Steve grimaced. “What did he do this time?”

“Who says I did anything?!” Steve defended rubbing the back of his head.

“Stop it Rogers,” Nat chided, “are you after her for just sex or do you want her because your in love with her?”

Bucky glared at Steve, “You’re not on this again?!”

Steve sighed, “It’s not just sex, I will forego sex if that’s what it takes..”

Nat smiled, it made Bucky grin and Steve shudder. “Then you are going to have to pull out all the tricks, stop acting like a fuck boy and claim your woman like you would have in the old days!”

“Steve I swear if you’re just doing this to get into her pants..”

“Bucky it’s not about that. I love her, I am in love with her and I will do anything to make her mine, I wanna make her my wife!” Steve sighed loudly, he froze when they both stared at him. “What? I’m in love with her, have always been!” he added defensively.

Bucky grinned broadly, “so your finally where you should be! If thats really how you feel then I’m with ya buddy!” he gripped his shoulder and shook Steve lightly

___

Tony smirked as he saw Steve falter as you bent over to pick up your brief case. “Y/N have you talked to Steve or Bucky about this?”

You stood shoving stray strands of your hair out of your face. “Tony, you kept it quiet when Roman was doing this, you can keep quiet again.”

“No can do kiddo,” he growled crossing his arms over his chest, “you have a kid. This is something you want to do in order to get some kind of revenge on a guy we are no closer to finding in the flesh.”

“I can get him!” you raised your voice before biting on your lip. “Tony...in the past ten to fifteen years this man has been a ghost, no one has been able to get into communications with him. Roman was able to only because of me. Do you really think he will turn me down? Let me do this, please?!”

Tony’s brown eyes didn’t move from your face as you gripped the seat in front of you. “You gotta give the capsicle an opportunity.”

You blinked before you understood the words that had just come from his mouth. “Steve? He hasn’t tried anything...not serious that is,” you added quietly.

Tony hit the desk with his fist, “but he has mentioned it?! He’s doing something at least! Listen Y/N that man has been in love with you ever since he met you, and I have to agree he royally fucked things up before..he’s been waiting patiently. Just give him a chance, and you have a week before I tell them.”

You narrowed your eyes at him and nodded, “A week?!” you cried indignantly, before your expression became serious, “I can do this. I will get a meet and greet with him and when I do you keep your mouth shut and we’ll continue. if things escalate you can tell them, but not before then.” You

Tony sighed, he hoped you were wrong. He watched as you walked down the corridor, the little blond girl in pigtails running towards you, Steve close behind. He looked away when he met Bucky’s blue eyes, that man would kill him! “FRIDAY, be a dear and have Sergeant Barnes meet with me later today?”

____

Natasha laughed as you ribbed Clint, Bucky hugged you on his way out for his date. None of the other women had measured up. Meaning when he mentioned Emma they had replied in a negative way. You had told him it wasn’t necessary for them to love her but he had looked at you like you were insane and that ended that.

“Oh, Nat give me a second, I have that shirt in my room!” she waved you off completely busy as Clint leaned in to poke Emma in her side. both of them at the mercy of a two year old. You hurried to your room and rummaged around your closet, the knock on your bedroom door was unexpected and you looked over your shoulder. “Steve...”

He stepped in and shut the door behind him standing still when you stepped out of the closet the shirt you had been looking for in your hands, “you gonna change?” he asked quickly.

“No! This is for Natasha... did you need something?” you asked, why did you feel nervous?

Steve ran a hand into his blond hair, baby blues finally meeting your eyes, “listen Y/N, I will do anything and I want you to take me seriously. It’s been two years,” he stepped closer making you step back, “I haven’t been with anyone else, and I know you haven’t either. I don’t want anyone else.”

“Steve,” you let out a little huff of air, “what do you want from me? It’s not easy, none of this is easy for me...” you felt your stomach flutter when he moved closer, “wh-what happened the other night-” you started.

“Felt right, was right, Y/N please?” he caught your waist in his large hands pulling you closer to him, he leaned down pausing.

You could feel his breath on your lips, you just needed to lean up...

Both of you jumped when the door thumped. You could hear Emma on the other side, quickly followed by a squeal as Clint called her name, you could practically hear him sweep her up into his arms. It was then with a smile on your lips that Steve crashed his over yours.

You gave in, leaning into the kiss as he reached up, one hand digging into your hair as he dragged you closer to him. You had always enjoyed having his lips on yours, the way he kissed making your knees weaken and heart rate pick up. You made a sound in the back of your throat as he wrapped his arm around you, his hand on the small of your back pulling you into his hard body.

Your own hands on his chest, moving up to wrap around his neck, fingers scratching into his hair, tugging slightly, enough to make him growl. Why was it always like this with him? Hot, heavy, you needed him....craved him.

Steve’s lips left yours, trailing down to your neck as you whimpered tilting your head back exposing more of your neck to him. You felt cheated when he pulled away stepping back from you, breathing heavily you blinked up at him tongue slipping out to wet your lips. “S-Steve?”

Steve stood still, hands clenched at his sides, “Y/N, I am gonna do this right, you deserve it,” he nodded turning and leaving you standing there alone.

Swallowing you shifted from foot to foot and quickly retrieved the shirt from the floor before following him out. He was talking to Nat, Emma now on his hip. You smiled as Clint perked an eyebrow at you. What? you mouthed at him.

You seem flustered, Clint signed with a smirk. Your eyes widened and you shook your head. Are you sure? Nothing to do with Steve? he asked smirk turning into a full blown smile.

You smell like a monkey’s butt, you signed, the only thing you could sign quickly. Clint threw his head back laughing loudly catching the attention of both Steve and Nat.

Natasha took in your reddening face, Clint laughing boisterously and the way Steve stared at you. Clearing her throat she stood and grabbed Clint by the elbow, “We should go.”

Clint frowned, “What?! Why?!” he asked protesting as she jerked him towards the door.

“Oh, wait Nat! This is the shirt!!” you exclaimed running after her with it. Shutting and locking the front door, you found Steve sitting in bed with Emma curled into his side, moving around her bed you sat beside her as Steve continued to read.

“...and while she held him, she sang: I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, as long as I’m living, My baby you’ll be...” Steve gave Emma a squeeze when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. You swallowed the lump in your throat, your heart swelling. “Now give ma a kiss, she is gonna go soak in the bath and go to sleep!”

You blinked, a smile crossing your lips as Emma jumped up on the bed wrapping her little arms around you neck and kissing you as you hugged back, “guess daddy has this all handled?”

Blue eyes twinkled at you, “yes daddy does has this all figured out!” he caught your arm and pulled you towards him, his scruff brushing across your cheek as he kissed you quickly, “sleep well ma,” he winked as he sat back.

The low tone of his voice, the grin that accompanied the wink, you narrowed your eyes at him, what was he up to? Shaking your head you shut the door behind you and sighed, this evening had turned around, you couldn’t say you didn’t enjoy it, who wouldn’t enjoy having his lips on them? The way his hands felt on your skin always heated you up...but it seemed like a lifetime ago that you had last felt it....

You felt guilt surge again. True it had been two years since Roman had passed, but there was not a day that passed that you didn’t think of him. His brother had run Vale industries almost into the ground. Not that he wasn’t trying, he just didn’t understand the line of work. Gerry Vale was not as intelligent as his older brother, and he was more than happy for your help when you decided you would go back to work.

Sinking into the bath you felt your muscles relax slowly. Steve had been right, you needed to relax. There was so much that needed to be done though. Tony had given you a week, you had immediately reached out to Thorn. Telling his secretary that no was not an option.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow you would be strong, you felt your lip quiver. You could do this, for Roman, you were determined to bring down the man that was responsible for taking your Roman away.

You couldn’t allow any distractions.

The feel of Steve’s lips on yours broke through. Letting out a little growl you forced your mind blank. Why now? You were finally doing something, why did Steve need to kiss you now?!


	19. Chapter 19

“Hey...”

You looked up in time to have soft lips press against yours. This was not something new, he had been doing it for the past four days, having exclaimed that things would not be awkward and that he would make it a point to prove that to you. So every morning as you finished breakfast, he would catch you off guard with a chaste kiss.

Difference was this time you reciprocated.

Steve’s hand was on the back of you neck, the moment your lips moved under his, pulling you in closer and deepening the kiss. Your own hands caught at his shoulders, a small whimper escaping you as his other hand slid around your waist pulling you completely against him. It lasted all of seconds as you both heard Emma giggle and you looked down to see her covering her face with her stuffed bunny.

Steve grinned at you as he let go and stepped back, “well, I got her. We are gonna go spend time at the Avengers compound!” he exclaimed excitedly as he swooped her up in his arms, “how’s that deal your working on? The guy get back to you?” he asked looking at you with concern.

You shook your head blowing your cheeks out and trying to act as unaffected as he was. Normal. This was normal? “Yeah, not yet, It’s fine, I got a couple more days, I mean I’ll give it a couple more days,” you shook your head, “then I’ll try once more and if it doesn’t work out, then it doesn’t work out. We got plenty of contracts lined up...” you saw him raise an eyebrow as he held Emma on his hip, you were offering too much information. “Well, I need to visit the main floor and then I will grab lunch with Bucky, hey you and Em wanna catch up with us there?”

Steve smiled but shook is head, “nah, you go ahead and have some time with Buck, it seems you two hardly have any grown up time alone,” he laughed as Emma headbutted his chest, “and that is the signal that we need to get moving, look have a good day beautiful. We’ll see you and Buck for dinner...” You watched as he headed out chattering with Emma about climbing onto Clint or Sam.

***

“Denise, those papers have got to be around here somewhere, they could not have just disappeared!” you nearly growled. 

“Ms. Y/N I swear I never saw those papers,” she said quietly as you straightened and narrowed your eyes at her, her smile a little too practiced. You chewed the inside of your cheek.

“Fine,” you huffed and looked at your watch, “I have to get down to the main floor,” you ushered her out of your office, keys in hand and locked the door firmly behind you.

She looked at you as if she were dealing with a child and smiled patiently before sitting behind her desk. The woman had always rubbed you wrong and you made a mental note about calling Tony and seeing what he could do. Maybe he could hack into the security footage and watch her for you.

Shaking your head you decided you were getting paranoid and stepped out of the elevator to make your rounds. You were glad you had come back when you did, Gerry had almost gotten rid of the dream team Roman had put together and you had come back as several men had decided to move on.

Calling Tony you frowned when the call was answered but there was a loud commotion and you actually had to hold your phone away from your ear before Tony answered you, out of breath and laughing, “Tony,” was all that was said.

“I di-din’t interrupt...anything did I?” you asked as he gasped and he let out a quick whoop.

His laughter made you smile, “Y/N?! Shit...yeah, no! I mean no you didn’t.... the rabbit got a hold of..well thats not important right now whats up sweetheart?”

“Rabbi-EMMA?! Tony! I am headed there right now..where is Steve...is that him in the background? THANK GOD I hear Pepper...”

Tony chuckled, “yes, there is an actual adult present and everything is under control, why are you calling?”

You had half stalked out of the elevator and paused as your office door was sitting open, Denise staring straight at you. You counted to ten, “Oh, it’s nothing important, yeah...you should see the view from here...no my office has the best view,” you said Tony becoming quiet as you laughed lightly, “our offices are pretty quiet too, all of our employees are top notch and Roman himself vouched and trusted everyone!” you stopped in front of the secretaries desk, putting your hand over the mouthpiece of your phone, “Denise can you tell me who is in my office?”

She looked up at you, the corner of her lips twitching, “important client ma’am, he’s been waiting for ten minutes, said not to disturb you and he would wait for you.”

You nodded and removed your hand knowing Tony was still listening to everything. “I have a meeting just now...”

“Hang up like normal, I’m in your system and can see and hear everything, you did great sweetheart,” he said quickly.

You could hear the wheels in his head turning, “Alright, thank you for taking my call, I look forward to hearing from you soon.” You relaxed as he over exaggerated a kiss and headed into your office.

There were three men in total, two of which were obviously security detail and standing while the third stood from where he had been sitting in her cushioned chair in front of your desk.

You smiled, a bit confused, “I am so sorry, Denise should have alerted me that I had a visitor Mr....?” you let your sentence trail, offering your hand in greeting.

“Edward Thorn and you are Ms. Y/N, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Shock ran through you and must have clearly read on your face as he chuckled, eyes closing, before he took your offered hand in his.

**

Steve frowned when Bucky stepped off the elevator and came stalking through the hallway, “Hey Buck!” he greeted, his friend halting, “I thought you were meeting with Y/N for coffee?” he asked Emma slipping from his hands to run straight into Bucky’s arms. He had been shooed out of Tony’s lab, Pepper escorting him out as Tony had received a pone call.

Pepper had decided Emma needed a juice break and to get her away from devastating mechanical robots, as the little irl had wreaked havoc on Tony’s lab wen she got her tin hands on a remote Tony had left laying around.

Bucky swept the little blond up in his arms, a grin splitting his stoic face and he sobered looking at Steve, “she never showed up and hasn’t answered her phone.”

Steve frowned, “it’s not like her at all, she always answers.”


	20. Chapter 20

You dumped your pumps onto the floor, leaving your purse there as well. A sigh left your lips and you ran a hand through your hair, “Steve? Bucky?” You weren’t sure exactly what was happening, brunette and blond swamped you, questions were thrown at you and you felt dizzy. When had you last eaten?

“Momma?” The three of you froze and you smiled, stepping past the men to sweep the little blond up in your tired arms.

“Hey bunny!” you cooed burying your face in her hair and smiling, the tension of the day disappearing as tiny arms wrapped around you neck and little questions and random talk was whispered into your ear as she yawned. You laughed and took her to bed, tucking her in and reading a few pages of her favorite book to her before she was asleep again.

Closing the door you found blue eyes on you, both men with their hands on their hips. You let out a sigh, “I know, but...” you started moving into the kitchen and started tea, “Steve I was with that client I’ve been working for the past few weeks-”

“Thorn?” Bucky asked raising an eyebrow.

“Y/N?!” Steve exclaimed and you turned looking at both of them.

Gripping the edge of the counter you steadied yourself, “of course Tony told you, cause I told him not to say anything to Steve but he would tell you,” you knew you were repeating yourself but you were exhausted. “Listen, I just want a shower and to sleep, tomorrow Tony and I are going to have a meeting, since you both know what is going on your more than welcome to come.”

Both men nodded and you offered them a weak smile, straightening you started to your room and stopped moving back and kissing them on the cheek softly and off to your room you went. Both of them watching quietly till you shut the door.

___

Slipping on your favorite Bucky shirt you looked up when there was a knock, “come in,” you called expecting Bucky. “Steve..”

“You left your tea,” he explained holding up the cup in his hand. You blinked and smiled as you sat on the end of your bed, Steve taking a spot next to you as you took the cup from him and took a long drink. “You scared us today,” he stated softly.

“I know and I am really sorry,” you offered looking at him. He seemed weary and you felt guilt weigh your heart down. “I didn’t mean to not call, my phone died and we were in the middle of talks, there was a lot to go over an-”

“Why? Because of Roman?”

“YES, because of Roman!” you exclaimed standing and setting the tea down on the small dresser across from your bed before you started pacing. “Steve, no one is doing anything!”

“But we are! There’s just so much red tape to go through-”

You crossed your arms over your chest, your heart aching, “That’s great, but if it had been Bucky you would have moved heaven and earth to get even!” You knew it was wrong to compare it like that, but you wouldn’t take it back, not even when he stood and you had to tilt your head back to keep his gaze.

“That’s not fair,” he growled.

“Life isn’t fair Steve! That man took Roman from me, took away our future,” you bit down on the inside of your cheek as his shoulders slumped. 

“You still love him...”

Your lip quivered and you looked away. “I always will, I need to do this, to be able to let go, to be able to move on...to...t-to...” breathing was becoming harder as your vision blurred, “I know you don’t understand,” you gasped.

Steve strode over, one large hand slipping around your waist, pulling you into him, the other cupping your chin and lifting your face to his. The kiss was hesitant, but when you opened to him he didn’t hold back. You ran your hands up his stomach to his broad chest and up around his neck, nails scraping into his hair. You weren’t sure who let out the whimper, possibly the both of you?

Steve’s hands moved down your waist to your ass, gripping and tugging you into him, the whimper was yours this time as you felt his hard length against your tummy. He pulled back, breaking the kiss, but he kept giving you little kisses, “Y/N, I don’t want to lose you,” his voice was hoarse, a little deep. He nudged your head back and you panted as he kissed and nipped along your neck, leaning down to do so. 

A small gasp left you when he jerked your sleeping shirt up and groaned, finding you weren’t wearing your sleeping shorts, just your panties under it. “S-Steve!”

He lifted you up easily, closing his mouth over yours and depositing you on the bed. You couldn’t help shaking, heat radiated off him in waves, your flesh prickling where his gaze raked over. Large hands slid up your legs to your thighs as he knelt on the bed in front of you, fingers catching at your panties, blue eyes meeting your gaze in question. You nodded unable to make a sound, watching as he puled them down and off you before quickly pulling his shirt off, you moved when his hand went to his jeans, your hands stopping him. 

Steve watched as your fingers fumbled with the button and zipper, he smiled softly when you looked up at him, “Y/N, we don’t have to do th-” he hissed when you wrapped your fingers around his cock, pulling it free of his jeans, while pushing them off his hips with your other hand. “Y/N..”

You smirked as he dropped his head back, your hand running up and down his length softly. He wrapped his hand around yours, hips jerking slightly as he tightened your grip, speeding your hand up along even as you felt him harden under your fingers. It had been a long time, you leaned up as he leaned down, both of you crashing your lips together. You giggled, as he groaned, teeth, clashing a little, tongues warring for dominance. 

You gave in, his tongue delving into your mouth hot and demanding. Massaging along yours, you started when his fingers stroked into your folds, Steve pushed you down gently, following you and covering you with his own body. You kept kissing him even as he pushed your hand away, pressing your legs open with his knee and sinking between them. You bit down on your lip to keep from crying out.

“Let me hear you Y/N, don’t hold back baby,” he whispered into your ear.

Your nails dug into his shoulders, tears at the edge of your vision as he inched his way into you, legs wrapping tight around his waist. Steve panted against your neck, hands at the back of your thighs, sifting you to sink in deeper, carefully as if he was afraid he would break you. Both of you gasping as he finally bottomed out, “nngh,” you raked your nails down his back, fingers gripping at his hips, your own tilting up urging him to move. 

Steve groaned, buried his face into the crook of your neck and pulled out, thrusting back in deep, you gasped as he pulled out and thrust in again, setting a quick pace. Both of you panting, lips sloppily seeking the others out, you held his gaze as he pumped into you, breaths mingling as he continued. 

You couldn’t tell were your breath started and his ended, this was so much more than before. Before it had always been quick, rushed, your heart beating erratically, always muffled, always hidden.

When he kissed you it was more than tender, his hands gripping your thick thighs and pulling you into the roll of his hips, you bit back a sob and he paused, “Baby?” he kissed you softly as you shook your head, “I’ll stop, just...tell me..”

You gripped onto his hips, pushing your up, “If you pull out I swear I will kick your ass.”

Steve laughed, “yes, ma’am,” he slid into you eliciting a groan. 

“Steve...go...f-faster!”

“Mmm-nnn, gonna take my time, feel you wrapped around me, fuck you feel so good!!” you gasped eyes shutting tight as he hooked your leg up higher, tilting your hips up and deepening his thrusts. “Look at you!” he moaned watching you intently, drinking in the way your mouth fell open with every roll of his hips. 

“Steve!! Please!!” you whimpered, the coil in your belly tightening. So close, “ahh, please?” you dragged your nails back up his spine, your hips moving to meet his, praying for release.

Steve screwed his eyes shut, he could feel how close you were, God you looked so beautiful, face flushed, your hair sprawled around you in a mess, his name dropping from your lips like a prayer. He jerked your legs around his waist and growled as he buried himself into you, drawing little moans and whimpers from you as he quickened his pace. “Fuck, fuck...Y/N?!” Steve watched in pure bliss as you came undone beneath him, your nails leaving trails down his spine as you tossed you head back writhing in pleasure as you exploded. “Holy..” he managed as your walls tightened and clamped around his cock, Steve leaned down over you, he had lost his pace, thrusting into you mindlessly chasing his own pleasure. 

You gasped as he thrust into you one final time and he hid his face under you jaw, his growl causing goosebumps on your skin, you bit his shoulder. “Steve? Oh my God!” you couldn’t help lifting your hips into his, milking him as he kept pumping into you, slowly softening.

“Doll,” he kissed you softly, pushing your hair from your face as you looked at him, “please...tell me we’re doing this?”

You hit him hard, startling him, “idiot...why wouldn’t we?” your lip quivered, “Dammit I love you, and your making me regret it!” Steve stared at you socked as you now pushed at is shoulders, a slow smile cross his face, “NO!” you growled at him, “you don’t get to say that to me and then use that cute smile!!”

“Cute smile huh?” he asked huskily, wincing as you kneed him in the hip effectively making him pull out, “you loooove me... you think I have a cute smile.... you want to kiss me, and do this with me!” he sang pulling you into his arms. 

“SHUT UP!” you cried losing the battle to not laugh as his fingers trailed along your sides, “don’t you dare start that, cause I will not be held liable for any damage to your person! STEVE!!” you squirmed as he wriggled his fingers along your sides chuckling, “TICKLING IS RAPE!!!” you gasped as he rolled you under him and he kissed you tenderly. Both of you quietening, “What about tomorrow?” you asked, fear beginning to set in.

Baby blue eyes held your gaze as he traced his fingers over your lips, down your nose, across your brows, “tomorrow? Tomorrow you will get up, shower, and pick Emma up. Then we will deal with everything else.”

Your breath hitched, tears falling as he wrapped you into his arms, settling behind you.


	21. Chapter 21

"You have a conference at ten, then Mr. Thorn wants to talk, he’s back to wanting to talk about working with not only you but Mr. Stark as well.”

You nodded along as Denise gave you a run down. Tony had run her background but came up with nothing, SHIELD said they would get back to you in the next few days. “Thank you Denise, that will be all.”

“Your tea,” she handed you a cup and you smiled taking the drink bringing it to your lips as she watched, both of you turned at knocking at your door. 

“Steve!” you set the cup down and moved around your desk. “What are yo-ahhh!” you squealed as he wrapped his arms around you and lifted you up off your feet. 

“I wanted to see if you were-” Steve swung you around watching until Denise left, shutting the door to your office behind her. You giggled as his lips found yours almost immediately. “You left without breakfast,” he mumbled against your lips, tongue sweeping out and over your bottom lip, you squeaked as his hands slid down your waist to your ass, pulling you into him. You held on, it was all you could do as his tongue invaded your mouth, his hands gripping your ass, sliding down between legs, he pulled back slightly, “I love that you wear skirts..” 

You gasped as your skirt was shoved up and he pushed you onto your desk, “S-Steve...w-wait....Oh!!” he knelt between your legs, your hands went to his hair, fingers scratching along his scalp, “Steve, I-I-” he kissed up your inner thigh causing your mind to white out, as his strong fingers slid up your outer thighs, leaving a trail of fire in their wake, you body going into over drive.

You jolted as your phone rang, blindly swiping at it you hit the speaker function as Steve chuckled between your thighs, stubble scratching at your skin as he did so, catching his jaw in both your hands and forcing him to stop as Denise’s voice came out loud and clear over the speaker, “Mr. Thorn has arrived.”

“YES!” you exclaimed as Steve stood quickly and adjusted your clothes for you, giving you a quick peck on the lips, “Oh! Alright, see him in then,” you corrected your clothes and Steve moved to lean against the wall beside your desk as the door opened. You could see Steve tense out the corner of your eye, he knew none had seen this man, he knew this was the man responsible for Roman’s death, and he was determined to see him taken down.

“Y/N!” He exclaimed stepping in, “I hope I am not interrupting anything?” he asked as Denise swept in, she handed Thorn a drink which he accepted with a smile and then one to Steve, before stepping out. 

You shook your head, “No, nothing at all. Mr. Thorn, this is Steve Rogers,” you introduced.

Steve smiled, licking his lips as he had just taken a drink of his coffee, and held his hand out. “Sir.”

Thorn grasped his hand firmly, “You and Y/N right?” he asked, you froze swallowing your sip of tea, frowning at it. “Please, lets all sit down,” he waved his hands and you sat as did Steve. 

Thorn sat in the plush chair in front of your desk, his guards standing on either side of him. “Steve Rogers? I believe you are friends with Tony Stark right? Captain America!” he turned with a smile to his bodyguards that gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Turning back to you two, he put a finger to his lips as he pursed them, “Now correct me if I am wrong, you two,” he pointed at each one of you in turn looking at you, “have a child together right?”

Steve looked over at you as you frowned, “Thorn what are you getting at?” you asked. 

Natasha and Clint had taken Emma two days ago at Bucky and Tony’s urging. Since you were going after Thorn you didn’t want to take unnecessary risks. Here it was, a thinly veiled threat to your daughter. Your head hurt, your chest tightened, the floor shifted under you, was this anger? Yes, you were angry, you were more than angry, you were furious. How dare he threaten your daughter?

Thorn set a small box on the edge of your desk as you tried to catch your breath, “this is an interesting little gadget.” He stated, why couldn’t you catch your breath? Why was it so hard to focus? “It blocks the feed to your surveillance, any video or audio going out, being recorded...say by your friend Tony Stark? Or more like your friends in SHIELD.”

“Y/N?” Steve’s voice echoed, reverberated throughout the room.

You swung your head, as heavy as it seemed, over to see Steve leaning forwards. It felt like moving through mud, thick heavy mud. Your limbs were too heavy, gasping you dropped your tea, noting Steve’s mug was already on the floor.

“Now, we know that SHIELD was onto us due to that idiot Roman, he could not keep his nose out of it and in his inventions...he had to look at all the details didn’t he Y/N?” Thorn asked sighing heavily.

“Y-you...don’t say his..n-name!” you bit out angrily, reaching for your cell. A little noise left you as one of his guard stepped around and grabbed a handful of your hair. Steve moved, there was no other word for it, his body slamming into the mans, both of them falling to the ground. 

“Y/N!! GO!!” he shouted, struggling to keep the man pinned. You tried, tried to get to your feet and even as you hoisted yourself up, using your desk to do so, you saw your door swing open, Denise perking an eyebrow and smirking at you. 

“Impressive, I gave him five times the normal amount, they really don’t make them like that anymore do they?” she asked as Thorn stood. 

He caught her chin in hand and smiled, dropping a kiss to her lips as you stumbled forwards and landed on the floor with a thud. You could hear Steve still struggling, “all it takes is a moment, he won’t stay out for long, but we have restraints for the super-soldier,” you swatted his hand away as he stroked your cheek, your vision darkening with every second. 

“S-St-”

“He’s not the one we wanted...but he is a bonus..”

You let out a whimper as your world turned dark.

Tony’s fingers flew over his holographic keyboard, Bucky growled beside him. “Tony, get it back online....Fuck this, I’m going down there!”

Tony nodded, “I’ve alerted SHIELD, they will be back up, FRIDAY?”

“Yes sir?”

“Find out what happened, nobody blocks us out,” he stepped away, his suit already wrapping around him, “Ready for this?” he asked, Bucky nodded as Tony flicked his wrist, he let out a small growl as a helmet wrapped around his head and they were airborne the next second.


	22. Chapter 22

Thu-thump...

Steve couldn’t breathe as he saw the look on Bucky’s face. It was odd to hear his own heartbeat in his ears, fear coursing through him. He turned as Tony grabbed a hold of Buck, taking off in his suit.

Thu-thump,..

Time moved slower, as the man turned to the private plane and making his way up the stairs at the same time, but his blue eyes were on you. You as you began running towards him, his blue eyes slid to your left where Denise stood looking smug as hell, gun still raised.

Tha-thump...

Steve yelled running towards you, the sound of the gunshot deafening...

Bucky growled in frustration, there was nothing in your office. Absolutely nothing to offer any help, “Tony!”

“Yeah, I know, workin' on it Robocop,” he bit out, hands flying over the holo-keyboard.

“Mr. Stark,” FRIDAY cut in, “I have surveillance ready now.”

“Play it.”

Bucky looked up as a hologram appeared before them, Tony’s mask falling back. Thorn appeared, “I am certain your little AI has finally cracked through my encryption by now. So,” he sighed and the camera moved, showing you sitting handcuffed next to him, “Y/N will be with me until you give me what I want. As it is all of my money has already been moved, every bit of my corporation is being closed down and you won’t be able to find those closest to me. If you want to make sure she is unharmed then I suggest you keep your friends at SHIELD far away from me. There is one more thing I want, I want the Winter Soldier.”

“Sonuvabitch,” Bucky growled.

“We will be in touch with you, you will need to know where to deliver the soldier after all. Your friend is rather lively even with the larger dose of sedatives, but he will calm down once he realizes that his behavior is the deciding factor on how Ms. Y/N gets treated, isn’t that right?” he asked catching your chin in his hand. You snarled through the duck tape over your mouth and jerked out of his hand.

Bucky slammed his fist into your desk, cracking the wood as Thorn pinched your nose and gripped you tight when you tried pulling away. “Does he have to duck tape her?! It’s not like Y/N is mouthy!!”

“Bucky,” Tony looked at him, “she probably gave him a mouthful, hence the duck tape...wait, that’s not here.” Tony frowned, “he sent this and... he messed up?!” Tony looked absolutely bewildered.

“Unless he did that on purpose?” Bucky asked.

“Sergeant Barnes is correct,” FRIDAY interjected, “I have traced the source of the outgoing signal and the address is an empty building.” 

Tony growled, “We need to find them now, FRIDAY lets not forget the little trinket I gave Y/N recently.” Bucky frowned looking over at him, “I figured Thorn would be up to something like this. Don’t worry it was for this kinda thing...I was gonna tell her about it once this was over...

Steve glared at Thorn. There was a lot of movement in the warehouse they had dragged the two of you in. He had put cuffs on Steve, but no matter how hard he struggled with them they wouldn’t budge.

“Listen big guy the more struggle you put into it, the more you strengthen the cuffs. It was made to use your strength against you.” Denise explained patting his cheek, “so be a good boy and follow along.” Steve didn’t move, “Fine have it your way,” she shrugged smiling. 

You yelped and Steve rushed forwards, Denise looked over her shoulder, “every time you give us crap she gets a shock, depending on what you don’t do,” she shrugged, “it just gets worse with every shock.”

You glared at her, before Thorn grabbed hold of you and pulled you after him. “See? Everything has already been moved Y/N, this is the last of my business...” your eyes widened as you saw him point out several crates. “Yes, those are Roman’s designs you see there. He was a brilliant mind. Denise did some great work for me extracting the last of his designs. Those are ahead of Stark’s crap. They could help enslave a small country if properly applied.” He let out a huge sigh, “we have already sold many of them to private buyers and their initial reports are better than we expected!” He frowned at you, “what’s that? Have something to say?” he asked pulling the tape off your mouth.

You felt sick. Roman’s inventions were being twisted, used for what? Were they really using it to enslave people? They had told you as much, but it hadn’t seemed real. Now though, now it was real. Thorn laughed as you launched yourself at him, he held you at bay and jerked back as Denise pressed the button she held. Electricity coursed up your arms from the cuffs he had put on you, causing you to cry out in pain and fall to your knees.

“You won’t get away with this Thorn!” you spat out angrily.

“There it is!” he cried out laughing as he knelt in front of you, “but I already have young lady.” He stood, “all these years we got away with it. It wasn’t until you came along that we got this close to your superheroes and once we get rid of you we’ll disappear once again, but not until we have ourselves two super soldiers that will listen to every command we give them.”

Steve had stopped when Denise held her button up. “Do you really wanna do that?” she asked with a smirk.

“Sir?” all eyes turned to a man that came up, he paused as he saw you on your knees. “We have incoming.”

Thorn turned to see you smiling, “you think it would be that easy? Think Tony wouldn’t put a tracking device on me?” you let out a chuckle and Steve ran in front of you as Thorn moved to hit you, blocking it as he turned and ripped the cuffs off your wrists throwing them to the side and pulled you to your feet.

He froze though as Denise held a gun to your head, “We can play the game...you can’t get out of your cuffs and that was smart-but can you move faster than I can pull the trigger? At this proximity it doesn’t matter how quick you are, the bullet will still hit her..”

“Nobody can fuck up..”

“Sergeant we get that.” Hill answered, over looking the team that was moving into place.

“Y/N and Steve are in there.” He stated.

Tony clapped his shoulder, “we’re getting them back. Ready?” he asked. Bucky nodded, the feeling of the ground slipping out from under his feet was disconcerting, but not as much as not knowing if you were safe.

You weren’t sure what the hell was going on, but when you saw Tony and Bucky step into the building your heart rate jerked. Thorn had separated you and Steve, telling him that if he didn’t want anything to happen to you he’d hold off the intruders. His plane was ready to go, Denise stood not a step away ready to follow.

Tony and Bucky stood still as Steve faced them, “I can’t let you any closer,” he warned, “If I do they’ll hurt her.”

Tony smirked, “it’s alright capsicle, we get it, but you should trust me more, I wouldn’t let her into any kind of dealings with him, without some sort of protection,” he winked.

“If you come any closer she dies,” Denise warned.

“Sweet, we are done with her, come now... We have enough with the technology, let us be done with all of this,” Thorn shoved you forwards.

“Done?” Tony asked stepping forwards, “does he really think he can just fly away and we won’t find him?” he asked, “he is delusional! We’d catch up to him in moments.”

You could see them move at the same time, Steve turning as you stumbled into a run towards him. Tony snatching Bucky up as he kicked into the air. Your heart skipped a beat as you saw Steve’s face. 

“If only we had a distraction...” Denise sneered, before pulling the trigger.

You could see Steve yelling at you, why was the floor slipping out from under you? You had to reach him. Just, if you could reach him...your vision was blacking out, you couldn’t breathe it hurt. What hurt?

Steve caught you inches from the floor, sliding under you as he pulled you into his lap. “No, no,no, no...Y/N? Baby? Ba-Baby...” he choked, he didn’t take in the fact that the building practically imploded with SHIELD agents.

Tony and Bucky were tearing the small jet apart. Tony slamming into it and Bucky tearing the door off and both boarding. Thorn didn’t stand a chance.

Steve registered none of this as he held you limp in his arms, “don’t do this, Y/N, Rabbit is waiting for you..” Steve buried his face into the crook of your neck, he hadn’t been fast enough, he should have stayed by your side!

The sharp intake of breath startled him, he didn’t believe it when you coughed, it only registered that it was real when your hand tugged at his hair, “S-squi-shhh,” you coughed.

Steve pushed you away enough to see you screw your face up at him. and then he pulled you into him hard, a new wave of tears streaming down his face. 

“S-Steve...squissshh!”

“What?” he asked voice wavering.

“You keep squishing me!!” you finally bit out taking a deep breath in and coughing yet again, you back hurt like a bitch between your shoulder blades. 

Steve saw you reaching back, and he slid his hand up surprised to find metal under your shirt. “What is this?” he asked setting you more firmly in his lap. Your small hands gripped onto his shoulders as you leaned forwards. Steve pulled your shirt up and could see metal plates under your shirt, the bullet slipping from under your shirt. 

“Tony...nano-tech,” you sighed. You wanted sleep, your body hurt from the bullet impacting the vest that had molded to your torso under your shirt. It had shocked you at first as it felt like ants slipping from the charm around your neck, metal finally settling onto you like a second skin. You had seen the prints and known immediately what it was. “Steve?”

His arms were wrapped around you again, he kept pulling you closer, and you felt if he did so anymore he would tuck you under his shirt just to have you closer. “Hmm?”

“M’tired...”

You felt him lift you, your eyes already falling closed, “Stay awake sweetheart, gotta have the medics look you over, baby?”

He tilted your head back and you forced your eyes open, you could see Bucky over his shoulder and you reached behind Steve, Bucky catching your hand before unconsciousness claimed you.


	23. Chapter 23

Steve ran his fingers through your hair, gripping a handful at the base of your neck jerking your head back. You gasped as his teeth nipped at your exposed neck, nails digging into his back as he pushed into you ever so slowly.

Your breath hitched as he caught the back of your knee with his free hand, jerking you up into his thrust. “Y/N...” he murmured your name against the crook of your neck, kissing his way up to your ear, nipping at it, tongue flicking out and sucking it between his lips. 

You were an absolute wreck beneath him. It had been like this all day. You had woken to him running his finger tips over you, soft, so soft and gentle. Little whimpers escaped you, moaning when he picked up the pace only to pull back just before you came. “Please Steve?” at this point you had no shame in begging, you wanted release.

He laughed, holding still against you, “please what?” he asked voice low and husky. 

You let out a frustrated growl lifting your hips to meet his, mouth falling open at the feeling of him filling you again. “I. Want. To. Come.” 

Steve broke out in laughter, pressing his lips against yours, tongue slipping past your lips, demanding, hot, breathtaking. You squeaked as he caught your waist in both his hands, thrusting into you with deep strong strokes. Each one assuring you lost your breath, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You gripped onto his shoulders a cry falling from your lips as you came, blinding heat pulsing through your body, legs tightening around his waist as you jerked up holding on for dear life. 

Steve cried your name, your walls clenching down onto his dick more than he could handle. You whimpered as he bit down on your shoulder, feeling him come buried deep inside of you. 

You murmured softly, arms weak, but you ran your fingers through his hair as he laid his head on your chest. Steve hummed in content as he pulled out slowly, kissing you tenderly and adjusting his body so that he wasn’t crushing you under his heavier frame.

It had been a week since the warehouse. A week since he had thought you had died in his arms. A week that brought with it paper work, SHIELD agents, and headaches. Steve had thrown them out on the second day, it would have been the first but you had argued you could cope.

You couldn’t. 

It was hard for you to see the reports listing all of Roman’s designs that had been sold to Thorn. What had already been shipped out was being tracked down. Though Tony knew how that worked, many of it would be unrecoverable. Still used by people wanting to harm others. A lot of Tony’s own weapons were still being recovered, it would take years to get everything back.

Steve had stayed with you after you had been seen by the doctors on Avengers compound. Had insisted you rest. Had waited till you had pushed yourself to your limits and finally swept you out of the medical rooms and into his private rooms. 

There had been no words. You had expected him to berate you. To scream, yell, but none of that had happened. Instead he held onto you. Touching you with such tenderness it broke your heart. “I thought you died,” he whispered finally in the dark voice shaking. “I thought about Emma, how would I tell her I failed to protect you? That mommy wasn’t coming home?”

It tore at you. You had no response. With no words to offer you did the only thing you could do, you kissed him. That night had been slow, aching, you both touched, exploring fingers caressing every bit of exposed skin, lips following in their wake. When you woke it was to him watching you. What followed was desperate, hard, rough sex. Both of you seemingly trying to express what you felt. What you couldn’t put into words.

“Steve?”

“Hmm?”

“I need to shower, and eat.”

“Mmhmm,” came his sleepy response.

“Steve?” you heard him hum again, “I need to see Emma.”

Steve pulled himself up, “Natasha should be back with her. Lets get you showered baby. Then we’ll go see our girl.”

You held on as he pulled you into his arms, easily stepping into the bathroom and setting you down carefully. You smiled as he held you steady for a moment before starting the shower. 

Bucky and Natasha watched from the couch, Clint paused mid-gallop as you and Steve stepped off the elevator. He winced as little hands gripped his hair in excitement. “Mommy!!” Clint felt his heart drop as Emma practically launched herself from his shoulders and into your arms. “I swear she’s a mini Evil Knievel,” he murmured stretching his arms above his head. “Y/N?”

You held onto her, God you had been so stupid. Risking never seeing her again. If it hadn’t been for Tony’s nano-vest you would have been dead. Emma would have had no mother. You had no doubt that they would have taken her in, raised her, she would always be protected and safe. You were so stupid.

“Mommy?” Emma whispered sensing something was wrong. 

“It’s okay, hey.” you pulled away lip quivering, “hey! You were good for you aunt Nat and uncle Clint huh?” she nodded, “did you have fun?” Another nod, “then how about we all go get some ice cream?!”

“Fuck yes!” Clint exclaimed then frowned, “Emma don’t talk like uncle Clint okay?”

Steve carried Emma to bed, ice cream, then the park, followed by shopping. Even Clint was yawning by the time the six of you made it back to the compound. Nat laughed, waving at you as she poked Clint in the ribs, the three making their way to their own rooms. 

You watched Steve tuck Emma into bed, both of you stepping quietly from the room and dropping to the couch. “Y/N?” you let your head fall to the side looking at him. Steve smiled, reaching out and cupping your face. “Do you want this?”

Your closed your eyes. “I’m not sure what you mean by that?”

Steve sighed, “This-us. You, me, and Ems?”

You opened your eyes meeting his baby blues, your heart stopped, “Steve Rogers, are you asking me to marry you?” you meant it as a joke.

“I can get you a ring if you want?” he said eyebrows raising slightly.

“Are you sure?” you asked quietly.

Steve pulled you forwards, dragging you into his lap, “There’s never been any doubt. I want you always have, I been an idiot, screwed it up the first time round, but Y/N I love you. I love you so damned much the thought of not givin ya my last name makes my heart hurt and breathing hard to do, so-please. Just say yes already.”

“Y/N Rogers...it does have a nice ring to it,” you smirked as he pulled you in close.

“Dammit, just say yes!” he growled and you squirmed as he wriggled his fingers up your sides.

“YES!!!” you laughed, “your so damned pushy!”

“But you love me,” he grinned against your lips.

“Yes, yes I do..” you breathed leaning into his kiss.


End file.
